Treading Borderline
by Coral179
Summary: A prank always seems to be harmless, but everyone knows it brings in deeper trouble- far more worse than love problems. Yet Sarah Fortune can only see Quinn's and the Noxian's problem.
1. It's the start

No one would have thought the two would start seeing each other and stayed together, but they did. Eventually the two softened to one another. Some nights, when he was around, he would sneak into her tiny apartment that was situated on the edge of Demacia. On other rare nights, she would head to the park in Noxus and meet him there. Never once did she had the guts to waltz into the Du Couteau's mansion- at least not with Cassiopeia and Katarina present. But she has yet to attempt, the sisters tend to stay home locked away. Sometimes he would tease her for her cowardice and she would pout, huffing her anger. They know, however, if the wrong anyone were to find out- one would end up dead.

Tonight, it was Talon who snuck into Quinn's bed. His rather hazardous cape was off, tossed onto the floor somewhere to the side and he liked Quinn(better) when she was not wearing any Demacian armour. She sleeps with more drab clothing, commoner's clothing. It didn't remind him how he was her supposed enemy. He slipped into her bed. Some sleep he would like, but Quinn was a big distraction. He faced her back and using a gloveless hand, he traced her spine or doodled along her back. He knows she would wake and she does. Sluggishly she turned her head and gave a slight glare.

"Hello." He greeted with the tiniest of smiles- he wasn't used to smiling for something else but victory.

"Hi... You know that tickles and it would wake me up from precious sleep. _Right_?" She glared. She was starting to doubt his ability to understand that sleep is damn well precious- since this was the seventy-seventh time.

"I know, you don't disappoint me. I'm glad you have your guard up." He remarked. He continued to trace her ribs.

"I need the sleep Talon. I have a mission tomorrow in Bilgewater." She wanted no back talk- but of course he had to be feeling rather bratty.

"I'm just worried that I won't see you for a long time." A lame and out of person excuse he made just to hear her voice.

"Talon." She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Quinn." She glared at him, "I'm happy to know that you know my name. Otherwise I would be quite sad if you did not." She added more strength to her glare. "Alright, I'll stop." He surrendered.

"Thank you." She finally smiled.

"Sweet dreams." He began to play with her hair.

"You..." She fell fast asleep.

When he woke to, she was gone. _Perhaps she's still home_. Most likely not. She had left him a note on her table.

_Talon,_

_Please burn this letter after you're done reading it or something. I'll be in Bilgewater for a week or so. Please don't come, you'll make my mission harder._

_Quinn._

Of course she should have known that the last line was a lure and not a repellent. Talon liked to mess with her- in an affectionate- who is anyone kidding, he generally messed with her for fun. He didn't know what mission she had in Bilgewater or why the prince had sent her there. However, it was so lawless- the 'perfect' vacation for Quinn as she described. Yet with fights that breaks out on every street- there was an unwritten rule. Do not involve an outsider, the last time it happened, Miss Fortune brutally ended the brawl. All he knows is that he needs a mission. A mission in Bilgewater.

The mansion was louder than usual. Katarina was punching something or rather someone. Talon approached the old general's office- now it belonged to the heiress of the Du Couteau. Inside, Katarina was punching a Noxian official.

"Katarina I would not do that if I were you." Talon advised.

"I do what I want." She spat. Just as she was about to punch the official again, Talon stopped it and redirected to his chest. She then continued to punch the assassin. The beaten official took the chance to scram away to safety.

"Why beat the poor man?" Dripping with sarcasm. These days, without the general, no one can seem to do their job correctly.

"He brings news that one of the officials had ran away to Bilgewater." A mission he would _gladly_ take. "I was going to get him myself, but I need to deal with the officials here. Now."

"I'll go." Talon declared. The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, never was he so eager for a mission from her. He would rather stay locked up or out looking for clues of the general. "What's the mission?"

"Silence him." And he was gone, "But don't let Demacia or Swain get to him first..." She finished alone. But it didn't mattered, he would surely finish it in no time. She hoped.

* * *

First things first, find a place to stay or fend himself for the night, he likes Quinn's room the best. But the chances of him finding her here were slim. By chance he looked up at the windows of an inn. A silhouette of a bird and a female were engaged in a friendly bickering match. He smiled, Lady Luck was on his side. He hid in the alleyway waiting for the street to clear. When the street was empty he snuck into her room- _again_ and slipped into her bed. Her face to his, he poked her cheek, then her nose and lastly her forehead. She woke up.

"Hello"

"Hi, I'm not dreaming. I know it." She frowned.

"You're right. I have a mission here." Quinn stared at him, hoping for some kind of lie.

"Oh."

"I hoped you didn't missed me." Talon smirked.

"It's only been two days." No answer, "Well, goodnight." Quinn fell asleep.

Miss Fortune knew Quinn was in town for some kidnapping mission. While being a old friend of hers, she wanted nothing to harm the relationship between Bilgewater and Noxus. _Better get the worm out faster than lightning striking them_. She wanted to talk to Quinn, and help her catch the bug. Miss Fortune knocked on the wooden door. No answered replied.

The bounty hunter knocked again. No answer. She wondered if the scout was in the bath, she opened the door. Turns out she was not in the shower, nor was she alone.

"Oh. Sweet dreams." Miss Fortune whispered and promptly shut the door. She was surprised for sure. She didn't think she would ever find a companion like him, save for Valor. Well, she did figured that if she were to find someone, it's be a dangerous one- not one that was too dangerous and too _scandalous_. The bounty hunter left a note to the inn keeper for Quinn- she even added a _winky face_.

Early in the morning when Quinn was awake, and Talon was surprisingly lazy- still in bed, the innkeeper knocked on the door. Quinn whipped around.

"Hide!" She growled. Talon coolly slipped his head under the blankets, pulling it over his head. Quinn glared. _Beautiful hiding for an assassin, ever a scout could do better._

Quinn opened the door to the innkeeper's son. He was a young and average looking man. The son stared at her, sure Quinn wasn't the curviest lass around, but she was still beautiful. The silence was far too long for Talon's liking. He took the rock he found under the tattered mattress and threw it across the room. The man jumped and Quinn quickly glared at the supposedly-not-there man hiding in her bed.

"Is something the matter?" Quinn recomposed herself.

"Oh, um, uh, Miss Fortune," He waited for her nod, "Uh, she left a note for you." And he begun to stare at her again. He was- without question, comparing the two girls. Quinn was more passive than Miss Fortune when it came to charming men. "Uh, would you like to uh, have dinner with me?" The son gathered his courage.

"Oh, um, I-" Quinn was taken back, it was rare for someone to ask her out to dinner. Talon coughed. Suddenly, the man was sweating bullets.

"I, um, I didn't know you have a man." The son ran away, after thrusting the note into her hands.

Quinn stared at the son, and then closed the door.

"Talon! What part of hiding don't you understand?! You're an assassin!"

"You're right. I kill people without them knowing it."

"Talon!"

"I'm here." He appeared behind her, a knife hand against her throat and his other around her waist.

"Why are you here? In my room? Couldn't you find your own inn?"

"The note."

"Oh right." Dammit, how easily distracted she was.

_Dear Quinn and Talon;_

_I found the two of you kinda cute. Never thought you two would actually. Well nevermind, Quinn why don't you join me for lunch today? I hope you had a very nice evening._

_Sarah ; )_

Quinn's hand quivered, crumpling the small paper. She glanced at Talon. He was indifferent. What should we do? And a little fear was written on her face.

"Go to lunch with her. Act normal." He whispered. Easy for him to say, he was _raised_ in Noxus!

"And what will you do?"

"I will complete my mission." With that he disappeared. Quinn always wanted to learn how to do that.

She strolled around the city square, the sea smell washed over the area. Quinn was taking the sight as she walked by the ports, when she saw a red flash of deep red. It was Miss Fortune, waving her over. Quinn made her way and took the seat in front of the hunter. The hunter was smirking,_ dammit_, Quinn would be having a harder time acting normal now.

"Afternoon Quinn." She leaned on her crossed hands, supported on her elbows.

"Good afternoon." Quinn replied. Soon Valor perched on an empty chair.

"Afternoon Valor." Valor squawked in return. "Last night-"

"-You could have told me in advance." Quinn stated.

"Likewise, you could have told me about the man in your bed." Miss Fortune rebounded. Maybe she didn't know it was Talon. It was delusional denial.

"Miss For-"

"You have all the rights to call me Sarah."

"S- Sarah, why does my love life concern you? Or anyone of the matter fact?"

"It peaks everyone's (_mine_) interest; the grieving, most modest dressing and commoner-born Demacia's Wings got a man before pretty boy could ask Lux out. Don't tell me that it's just the status and Garen stopping Ezreal."

"But it is!" Quinn cried.

"Ezreal is a prodigy and a wealthy, smart, young man. What more can they ever ask for?"

"Why did you call me to lunch?" Quinn ended the love talk. Sarah pouted.

"Well... I found out that a Noxian bug had slipped his way in and is taking refugee here. I think Katarina would hate to find out he is here, and well politically Noxus has the best relationship with us. I don't want to risk it because that maggot is here. So why not accept my help to capture the maggot? Isn't it your mission to charm him?"

"Capture him."

"Kidnap, it's all the same." Miss Fortune loves swinging everything to her beat, "Are you in or out?"

"In." It caused Miss Fortune to smile.

Talon scaled a building in some alley. The alley is always his friend- a trustworthy one. His target was definitely not stupid and that itself made up half the fun. The other half belonged to the background factors; his ability to fight or flee, his worth and his fear.

The assassin surveyed from the roofs, hoping to find the bug. The crowds of the streets hid the bug well, but not well enough for Talon and Valor. Valor screeched, a signal to both Talon and Quinn. One was to kill now, the other to come. Talon went in for the kill, a cutthroat in, a swipe and a flashing out. Oblivious citizens jumped at the blood, and one or two children had screamed, causing the girls to run faster. The girls arrived to a pool of blood. _A clean kill_. Quinn clenched her fist. Someone wanted him silenced- most likely someone from Noxus.

"It looks like the work of an assassin." Put one and one together and you get two. "Talon."

"What?" Quinn woke from her anger. Had Sarah Fortune found out who the man was?

"Talon was most likely the one who killed the man."

"How about Katarina or LeBlanc?" It seemed reasonable at first.

"Oh hun, don't be unreasonable. Katarina is too busy for the likes of a maggot, and LeBlanc would surely leave some sort of clue behind. Besides wasn't Talon the one sleepi-" Quinn quickly pulled the hunter into an alley.

A rather empty and uncomfortable alley. Someone was watching from a distance. Was it a summoner? A Demacian or a Noxus soldier? Or was it someone with a hidden agenda?

"It was not Talon." Quinn gritted.

"And proves my point. Since when have you been able to out lie me?" The other lady smiled.

"Enlighten me." Quinn was hostile.

"Who else has a cape like his? And don't pull any lame excuse. I've seen enough of the cape and man to know he doesn't have any worshippers nor is he a common man." Miss Fortune was right. Talon had no rights to complain about her attire now. His was just as flashy- maybe even more so than hers. "I'm right." Sarah smiled, dripping with victory. "I was right from the start."

"The cape was stolen." Quinn blurted. The redhead gave Quinn the unbelieving look. "Tha- that man," Quinn gulped, she was going to lie to Sarah, "was Garen."

"Because he is so by the book and delightfully stubborn for you."

"Fine! Xin Zhou is a bit prideful-"

"Lies." Miss Fortune spat. Well there goes Xin Zhou's pride if he were to ever know- which was not going to happen.

"It was the prince! The prince!" Quinn cried.

"Jarven is too dutiful and too busy of Shyvana for you." Of course Quinn was a bit hurt.

Who was next? Lucian? No, he is a widower blinded by revenge. Ezreal? He is currently courting Lux. Jayce? A man too good for anyone but him. Any Bilgewater man is too undisciplined for her. Many Ionian males were too disciplined for her- that or just too damned blinded. Freljord males couldn't understand her and Noxians are plain no. No one was left.

A young man walked by. Quinn grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a hard kiss. Nothing special, just lips to lips- nothing else.

"This was the man, my companion, Shay." Quinn introduced.

"But my name is-"

"_Shay_, are you being forgetful again?" Quinn glared.

"No... I'm sorry my dear. I should go get us some dinner now. Have fun the friend of my dear." 'Shay' acted and then fled the scene.

"Who is he?" Sarah bluntly asked.

"Sh- I'm not sure." Quinn gave up.

"To kiss a random man- you got guts Quinn. I like that." Miss Fortune smirked.

It was time to change the plan, could a pirate hunter feel pity? Quinn was just to test that.

"Please, please don't tell anyone!"

"Tell who?" Miss Fortune and Talon asked. More like she feigned and he growled.

"Talon?" Quinn called out. He jumped down from the roof.

"Who was he?" He growled angrier.

"A stranger." Sarah answered. Talon stopped for a second before taking hold of the bird tamer's chin and kissed her. A kiss that was more possessive and intense. "Oh wow, how hot." Sarah commented. "I'll- I'll just leave you two be." Before she left, Talon grabbed her wrist, breaking apart from the kiss.

"You won't tell anyone."

"Aye captain." Miss Fortuned sighed. She hated being the third wheel, she needs to find a man of her own soon. When she left, Talon resumed the kissing. He pressed her against the wall. Quinn couldn't protest anymore.

"Talon!" She pushed him away. "Did you killed that bug?"

"Why did you kissed that man?"

"I asked first."

"I believe my question is more important."

"That man," he killed, "was my mission." Quinn growled.

"I don't appreciate you kissing another man."

"I had to! I couldn't tell her the truth."

"But she knew. She knew the truth from the start." Quinn was defeated.

"Why did you come here? I told you to not to." Quinn was angry at the assassin, but she knew she had no reason to restrain him from coming here. Talon was a bit hurt, but to keep his pride, he didn't show it.

"I'll go." Talon disappeared. With the mission over, they both returned home.

* * *

Talon silently walked into his room. He shut the door and took his anger out on his table. It landed with a loud sound. Katarina in the office stopped working, _Talon is home? Reporting to me is the first thing anyone do after a successful mission._ Katarina sighed, she approached his room. She knocked on his door- no answer. She then proceeded to open it, his room was different than usual. His cape was not properly put away and well, his table was in pieces around the room. Katarina eyed the paper on his bed, she read it. She was definitely baffled. _Why would a Demacian scout be writing notes to a Noxian assassin?_ Then she realized why he took the mission. The Du Couteaus _loves _to play with their toys. Unfortunately he was angry about something- it was unlike him to show his emotion, much less act on it. Maybe he was training, she walked down the memory lane to the training room. It's been a while since she's been to the private gym. She didn't dare use It like Talon after _he_ went missing. She found him, mulling a dummy apart.

"Talon." It was no use, her voice was drowned out by his grunts. "Talon!" He finally stopped.

"What?"

"The mission. How did it go? Well I hope."

"Ah, yes..." He turned away.

"You don't sound too happy about completing the mission. Tell me, was he fun chasing? Or was he boring?" Katarina intrigued.

"He was boring, he just cowered in one spot." _Not like he had time to do anything._

"Oh, that's a shame." An awkward silence came too. "Say, are you seeing someone?

"What?"

"Like a girlfriend or someone! I mean if it's a boyfrie-"

"No."

"You sure? Cause you remind me of someone who has 'love' problems" Katarina quoted.

"I do-"

"Is that how you describe your beloved sister?" Cassiopeia slithered in with grace.

"No. You're still my beloved sister. So why are you out of your room? I thought you hated to be seen, and Talon isn't your go to girl."

"I was looking for you. I want to get something, but I couldn't find you."

"What do you want to get?" Katarina crossed her arms. Cassiopeia grew a smile. She slithered closer and hugged her sister's arm.

"I want a new crown! Thank you!"

"Say, little sister," Cassiopeia frowned at her sister, she hated being called 'little sister', "Doesn't Talon remind you of you? The anger when you couldn't get something you want?"

Cassiopeia slithered towards the male assassin and circled him, closing in on him.

"Don't you find me as beautiful as her?" She hissed seductively.

"You are fine." He remained stoic.

"But what about her?"

"Who?" _Quinn._

Cassiopeia frowned at his answer.

"Sister, I give up on him. I was at least not as stubborn as him." Katarina scoffed, in return the lamia frowned.

"I'll get you a new crown." Katarina apologized. Cassiopeia returned to her room with her older sister following her.

Quinn sat on her bed, and Valor on her lap. She began to scratch his neck. With a sigh, Valor chirped in worry.

"I kissed a stranger to hide the fact- why did he even came to Bilgewater? He knew that I had a mission."

Valor squawked the reason.

"I know he had one too, and I know I can't stop him..." Silence fell. "I'll talk to him later." She decided.

It was a week later, when she found the courage and time to go to speak with him. She sent Valor as the messenger, he flew by his window. Talon knew it was Valor, but to others, they would think it was the crazy crow. Talon immediately set out for the park. He found her sitting on a rock. Even though it was called a park, it was run downed and kids only had rocks and boulders.

"Quinn." She looked at him. "It's been a while."

"Yeah..." He couldn't find the light in her eyes anymore. A long silence was born. "Why did we went to each other? You wanted clues and needed help. I was taking advantage of you in hopes I could get some intel for Demacia. That mission," please don't remind him. "It shows where our loyalty lies."

"So what of it? You'll always be a Demacian and I will always be part of Noxus."

"Exactly." Talon had no idea what she wanted to say- but it was not for the good.

"Why do you say this?"

"This is benefitting no one! We can't be friends anymore!" It wasn't going exactly how she planned.

"We never were! Friends don't go kissing someone else in front of them, and we were never friends. I don't go kissing a friend."

"We're rivals." Quinn stated.

"We are rivals." Talon repeated, disliking how it sound.

* * *

Notes:  
This is the end of the one-shot. Though, if you want, you could read the next chapter when it comes out. I can't say who exactly is the main main main characters, but there is definitely lots of Quinn, Miss Fortune, Yasuo, Talon and some Oc's that would be the point of this whole story. Any mistakes, tell me, and though this is heavy-based on lores, I tend to not pay attention to timelines... Like I won't know what year this happened and I may turn to some old lores that were replaced. Any mistakes tell me, or PM me. Honestly I prefer PM's.

Extra: Thanks to ADamnGoodName. I appreciate that calling on the names, because now, readers don't have to misread names anymore : D And Sorry Shogun526, I wasn't aware of that correction you made. Forgive me! (I don't want to be the unforgiven...)


	2. Next step is to

Talon couldn't bare looking at Quinn. He envied her, why did she find light so fast? It wasn't even a fortnight when she was smiling at everyone like she would to only him. She would be running down the hall, racing against Valor in no time. Talon became more heartless- no he became more sensitive to everything. It helped in missions sometimes, but everyday, it proved him wrong. The Du Couteau sisters attempted asking him again- and again they failed. Though being rivals did not stop her from talking to him in little secret meetings. She would do most of the talking, recapping about her week or day and he would listen. Every once in a while, she would ask him a question and he would answer with the shortest answer possible. By chance Miss Fortune found them hiding along the wall of the Institute of War. She found them adorable- but not cute anymore, something was lodging itself between the two.

"Hello lovebirds." Sarah greeted. Instantly the two scooted farther away from each other. Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow, _that was weird_.

"Hi Mi- Sarah." Quinn replied and Talon nodded in acknowledgement.

"I never thought you had the guts to hide here." The hunter claimed.

"I need to go." Talon excused himself. Sarah eyed the fleeing assassin.

"Why is he running away?"

"I think he feels bad be-"

"An assassin feeling. How cute." Miss Fortune commented. "Why is it so tense between you two?"

"We're rivals."

"Oh sweetie." Sarah pitied. "Why?"

"It was benefiting no one."

"I think otherwise."

A long silence comfortably planted itself between the girls.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Miss Fortune paced in her home. She was thinking- harder than usual. She wasn't to meddle in other's affair, but it was them, it was_ Quinn_. She _has _to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sea creature walking in her house. She recognized that trident anywhere.

"Fizz, what are you doing?" She asked the childish creature.

"Oh, hi Miss Fortune! I didn't know you were here." He didn't even stop to look at the owner. He skipped into her room.

"This is my home. What brings you here?"

"In a sec!" She heard him go through her drawer. "Ah ha! Found me treasure! Ah ha ha ha ha!" He imitated some pirate he saw last night. Fizz popped back out with something in his head. Sarah nearly fainted.

"What are you doing with my underwear?- Especially with it on your head?" She managed out weakly.

"Nami pranking!" He laughed.

"Wha-" Sarah couldn't finish her line. Nami ran in, panicked. Fizz hid himself.

"Miss Fortune, what's the emergency?!"

"Huh, nothi-"

"Boo!" Fizz jumped out. Nami screamed. She fainted and Fizz laughed even harder.

Somehow, his little scheme had sparked a bigger scheme for Miss Fortune. She cunningly smiled.

"Fizz."

"Yes?"

"You like pranks, right?"

"Yea!" He jumped around.

"Have you ever thought of pranking the summoners?"

"Are we?!" His eyes lit up.

"Well, we'll need help." Their eyes landed on the fainted Marai.

* * *

"Summoners, I have urgent news you may not like." She stated to the council that sat at the top.

"How dare you barge in to tell us there's news we will not like!" A gruff voice boomed. _Ah, it was the councillor who hated talking_, but he is a master of strategy and politics.

"Silence! We will hear what you have to say." A female voice held authority over the master.

"I've heard- rumors, that an unknown entity had entered the city-state of Piltover. I want to confirm it- of course with a team."

"And how so that we never heard of the rumor?"

"It is because this 'creature' has yet to do something catastrophic, but I believe it is better to catch it now than later when harm is done."

"And what and who shall you take?"

"I require no material, but I will take Quinn, Demacia's Wings and Talon, the Blade's Shadow."

"Why do you take people from rivaling cities?"

"Just because the cities do not get along, does not mean they will not be professional and work together. I need them for their skills, Quinn will be excellent in hunting this creature and Talon will be excellent for taking out this creature without a commotion. I will be there in case something else happens."

"That does seen plausible. Alright you may go as you wish."

"Wha-" that gruff voice baffled.

"Perfect." The Bounty Hunter grew a smile.

She wrote three notes, one for each and the last one as the signal. She told the two to meet at the opposite end of Piltover, a day apart. With the consent of the sheriff and the help of Fizz, Nami and Ezreal, she was sure she would succeed. Quinn was first to arrive to the city-state. They were to meet at a bar on the West end of Piltover. Quinn sat down at the bar with Miss Fortune.

"The drinks aren't good as the ones in Bilgewater, but no one can compete with them." Miss Fortune stated.

"What's the mission?"

"To capture the newest monster of Valoran."

It was almost like a signal. Her three 'helpers' began to initiate a fear among citizens. With Fizz controlling the movement, Nami being the attacks and Ezreal holding the whole thing together- it was a nice collaboration. The only set back was that they can not do anything recognizable- the scout and the assassin are sharp people. It emerged in the bar. Throwing harsh water everywhere. It had caused the building to flood a good foot.

"Is this the creature we need to capture?" Quinn asked alarmed.

"No!" Miss Fortune screamed. The monster immediately backed off.

"No?"

"I mean yes! I mean we get to go to another- hopefully better bar." Sarah excused. Quinn eyed the pirate. Obviously flaunting charms and flirts were better for her than meddling in love affairs. For heaven's sake she just flirts around... _Just great_.

They arrived in a new underground bar. The lights were dimmed and chatter covered the music. They took a seat at the bar.

"Anything you'll like?" The bartender asked.

"If it ain't my lucky day." The girls turned to the familiar voice. "Feelin' like a game Miss Fortune?" Twisted Fate walked up to the bounty hunter. He leaned against the bar, playing with a card.

"If you like paying me." She answered. She turned around and taped the wanderer, "keep this girl company, won't you? Your drinks will be on my tab." Sarah winked. She took this chance to run. She sat at a table with Twisted Fate, who was dealing a deck.

"Wager mam'."

"Ten gold pieces."

"Playin' safe? All or nothin'."

"Playing safe till I get out of this bar."

"One game and I'll help you for fifty."

"What's in it for you?"

"Sixty gold." Miss Fortune's lips curled.

"Are you sure? You won't win the game." She settled in.

Quinn stared at the two, one of a kind- in a way. She glanced over to the man who was suppose to keep her company. He was staring at them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Looking for clues."

"I see." She retreated, this company was quiet. "How do you know Sa- Miss Fortune?"

"Sailed on Sarah's ship."_ Oh_ so she's not the only one to call her that.

"Straight flush. Lady Luck is smilin'."

"Royal flush." Miss Fortune whispered, frowning. "Here's forty." She handed over.

He stood up and she followed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her back. With the hat hiding a good amount, she leaned in. Slowly they moved out of the building.

"What're you runnin' from?"

"Nothing important for you."

"Can't a man be curious?"

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"Hmm. Alright, I've done what is to be done. Ciao Lady Fortune." They separated.

Not once did he looked away, he watched every movement they made. Soon after they left, he drank a cup.

"Who were you watching?" Quinn asked.

"Only I need to know."

"You should talk to her more, she's nice."

"I know that." He growled. "I'm leaving." He left gold for the drinks.

"Well, guess I'm alone now." Quinn sighed. Maybe a little info gathering would kill some time.

Twelve long hours to Talon's arrival at the East end of Piltover. Miss Fortune sighed. The three nearly cost them the prank! The signal was not 'To capture the newest monster of Valoran', but 'To capture it now'. It was a hour long to the east end. She started the long stroll. Miss Fortune stopped at the Prodigy's house. The blond answered the door.

"H-hi! Come i-in." He whimpered.

"What's the signal?" Miss Fortune asked.

"To capture it now." He replied. "Fizz thought it was the signal so he initiated. We have to save him... Or else you'll burn my map... My very first map..." He went on mumbling.

"Fizz!" She screamed.

"Hello!" He bounced.

"How do you mess up on the signal?" She frowned.

"We-well I always do pranks alone... I'll get it next time!" He swore with a fist. Miss Fortune smiled, she ruffled his head.

"You sure will."


	3. Backfired

The signal was used 24 hours later.

They met a few hours before the usage of the second signal. 21 hours of rest. At the city's square, the assassin and scout exchanged more distant, professional greetings. Miss Fortune smile dropped a bit. _This is a soap opera. How much more can I take?_

"Shall we start to patrol?" Miss Fortune suggested. She received a nod from Talon and 'yes' from Quinn. They walked along the market street, occasionally stopping to look at items.

"The monster..." Sarah started, killing the silence. "Is supposedly a magic water kind. Watch out for its scalding water."

"Is that all?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, but it can flood too, remember?"

"I do, poor bar." _Quinn thought back about the poor bar and it's owner, she could recall some tears when they left._

"N-never mind that, I'm sure it'll get fixed." _Or Caitlyn will have my head_. "To capture it now." People screamed in newfound panic. "... Would be ironic..."

They ran to the source of the sound. The monster was a creature of water and glowed gold. It's eye's bright gold too. It jumped on buildings and shot jet water around, but never did it actually hit someone.

"Catch it. The League wants a new prisoner." Miss Fortune ordered. Valor blinded the foe, but to no avail. Quinn fired a few arrows and it was left to swim in the body of the monster. Talon sent his shurikens in and it was also left in there. It was a fruitless attempt, _maybe they made the monster a tad bit strong_.

"Quinn, focus on keeping it's attention. I'll go find something to hold it in!" Sarah ordered. She began to retreat to a safer distant.

A large shadow passed above the scene, everyone stopped, including the monster. They looked up, and when Talon spotted something falling he ran to Quinn in hopes of pulling her somewhere else, he doubted that she could evade every single object. The shadow landed and caused a small quake. It shattered nearby buildings, the rubble began to fall. The citizens panicked even more. With quick thinking, the monster spread itself becoming a shield and catching all the rubble, letting them fall at a slower rate.

"Fizz! Nami! Ezreal!" Miss Fortune cried out. Gold magic surround the rubble and they were gently placed on the ground.

"What's going on here?" Caitlyn arrived, along with Vi and Jayce.

"Just who I was looking for." Sarah muttered.

The shadow roared. It sent out sound waves pushing everything back farther. Sarah shattered every rubble that would have hit her, Quinn dodged most of it along with Talon and the monster had it's water shield. Jayce held his shield up and Vi punched everything in her way with Caitlyn standing behind. As soon as the rubble cleared, the shadow opened his eyes, orange orbs appeared surrounding his body. The orbs rushed straight forward with no intending target.

"Choryon!"

The wind wall appeared in front of those who were to be hit. He appeared beside the bounty hunter.

"I won't let another person be hurt." He stated. Sarah looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks fluffy."

The water monster dissipated and revealed three champions instead. _Twisted Fate used Gate to come when he heard commotion_. Then he questioned himself, _why did he even came?_

"Lad-" he cleared his throat, "that's one big monster."

It's a big monster. It's body shape of a poro but only to the size of Baron Nashor. It has dark feathery fur that were coated in some slime, and stunk like rotting flesh, _pretty much like Yorick_. His claws peeked under his coat, showing the tips of its sharp talons.

"Quinn, Nami and Ezreal help evacuate the area. We'll hold off the monster." Sarah commanded.

"Who are you to order... Not that I don't agree." Caitlyn pouted. Vi grumbled as a response.

"Right!" The trio began to help the citizens.

"We want to keep it in its place." Caitlyn informed.

"We'll distract it, Talon knock the monster out. Yasuo, keep the walls up!"

With seven champions present they were certain to win.

They charged at the monster. But with every attack, it grew hopeless. At first with the attacks only from the bounty hunter, it was deflected. Soon after, Caitlyn and Vi joined. It's shield got stronger and stronger. The monster grew upset with the attacks and stomped its stubby legs. Shadows appeared over their heads. The champions looked up and scrambled to evade each falling rock icicle. The monster opened its eyes again. The orange orbs appeared and shot forward.

"Son!" Yasuo forced a wind wall up in front of the bounty hunter. Vi pulled up a wall piece and effectively covered for Caitlyn, Jayce and Twisted Fate. Fizz happily evaded each one and Ezreal shifted to dodge. Yasuo, busy with putting a shield up for Miss Fortune, didn't see the orb that would hit him. Sarah launched forward, ready to take a hit for him.

"Run!" She yelled to everyone before she fell. Yasuo barely caught her, he brought her body down gently. She have been hit to protect _the Unforgiven_. "Protect... everyone for me, won't you?" She smiled.

"Sarah!" Quinn returned to see the bloody mess the scarlet had made. "You're going to be fine!" The scout knelt beside the injured lady, holding onto the bleeding wound.

"Sh-" she coughed. "Pay attention to the battle." She glanced at Yasuo.

"The fight isn't over yet." He finished. Sarah nodded and she fell unconscious. Talon had to find the right moment to assassinate the monster. It would be useless to capture such creature, the League would probably release it back into the wild.

Vi was knocked out after she was hit and tossed to a collapsed building. Nami was held upside down by her tail, the monster's nail digging into her flesh. She screamed louder than she had ever, before going limp in it's grasp. A shrill laughter bought everyone's attention. A rumble from the sky could be heard. Everyone paled, it was going to rain rockets. Vi opened an eye to see the loose cannon laugh at her.

"Ha ha! What weaklings! Down from my bestie!" She freakishly posed.

"Jinx!" Vi growled with what was left of her energy.

"Oh! Nighty night!" Jinx knocked her out with the blunt force of her gun. Caitlyn turned around. "Oh! Hey Hat Lady! It's a grenade!" Jinx tossed the bottle, wiping out Jayce and the sheriff.

"We need reinforcements!" Ezreal cried out, Fizz landed on him after his almost heroic feat to save the tide caller. Twisted Fate began to Gate away.

"Uh oh! You're not gonna escape!" Jinx pretended to panic. She ran towards the Card master. The rockets have made their way down, shaking the earth each time one landed.

"No you don't!" Quinn held the blue head back, pulling on the braided hair that trailed back.

"Ow! You ugly Demacian! You're pulling my beautiful hair!" Jinx cried. After a quick fist(cat) fight between the two ladies, Quinn was thrown aside and she landed on the monster's talon. She was whipped off by the monster. Talon caught her, forgetting to kill the monster.

"Quinn!"

"I'll fry you Demacian!" Jinx zapped. Instantly Talon repositioned himself to take the hit.  
Ezreal finally pushed Fizz off, he stood up. Twisted Fate had luckily left already. Now it was his job to stall and wait for the summoners.

"Yasuo wake up! She's not going to wake up anytime soon and I would love some help." It was the two of them left. Yasuo gently laid her body aside and stood up.

"I won't let you hurt anyone more!" Yasuo promised.

"That's the spirit, lets do this!"

They fought against them with burning determination, but it ended when Jinx felt the magic from the summoners.

"Boom!" Her exploding bullets pulled Ezreal's left arm off, Yasuo watched the blond collapse, holding onto his shoulder. Jinx left with a laughing trail in her wake.

"Wait! You- you'll pay." Ezreal let out before fading away.

* * *

N/a: So uh, yeah, not entirely good at this. I hope this is better. Lately, my elbow has been hurting, so bad for sports...


	4. Beginning

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock_.

He woke up to the steady sound of an almost human voice.

"Oh his ticking started again. The joy..." The clockwork girl started. He tried to get up, but something burned, it crackled and ripped.

"I wouldn't do that. You're still a bit crispy." A person in robes let out. His pun was not as amusing as he thought. A summoner. _A not so funny one too._

"Quinn?"

"She's healing... Slowly... The group sustained many injuries, some were lucky and some weren't so lucky."

Talon finally sat up in his bed, many of the group laid in the beds beside him.

"What were the injuries?"

"I'll start from the least to the worst." The summoner cringed. "Twisted Fate left with some bullets in his arm. Fizz, Yasuo and Vi received a concussion and some scratches." That was good so far. But. "Caitlyn has a concussion and burns. Jayce though, sustained most of the fire power of the explosive. You were electrocuted. Ezreal's arm was torn from his torso. Miss Fortune had a hole in her abdomen. Nami's nerves in her tail were severed and if you haven't caught Quinn, that could have been the end of her." Talon's fists curled.

"Why were we weak against it!?"

"It's not that you were weak. It was too strong." The summoner turned away.

"What was that?"

"Having a romance with a Demacian as a Noxian isn't exactly the best move an assassin could make."

"Do not forget I am one of the best assassin Noxus has. I will get my answer." He fought back.

"Cute. Not really. But fine. Do as you wish. I won't bother you with political shenanigans." The summoner excused himself. Orianna had left too, to report back to the Blitzcrank.

He got up and treaded to Quinn's bed, near the window, four beds away. He tucked her hair behind her ear, then he looked over to the woman who actually supported them. He looked over to the sleeping Jayce. Fizz, Twisted Fate, Vi, Caitlyn and Yasuo would have been released, or so Talon thought. Nami was peacefully resting on her sea bed in a tank. Tubes ran in and out. Just like, many for Quinn, a few for Sarah, and less for Ezreal. It looked like his arm was reattached.

"Oh you're awake Talon!" Lux entered the room with a tray of towels and water.

"Miss Crownguard." He addressed.

"Just call me Lux, like everyone else." She placed down the tray and began wiping the forehead of Sarah. "You know how Katarina and Garen always greet each other with 'Demacian' and 'Noxian'?" _She was trying to kill the silence_. "They're getting friendlier! It's 'Du Couteau' and 'Crownguard' now." Imitating their voices. She had moved on to Ezreal.

"I see." He honestly didn't know what to say to the chatterbox.

Fortunately Ezreal woke up. He shot up and instantly he reached for his left arm. It was attached.

"I've never been so glad to have my arms!" He yelled.

"Be careful Ezzie!" Lux smiled.

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound sleazy." He pouted, while Lux giggled. "How's everyone?"

"Could be better." Talon answered.

"Could've fooled me. Listen, I only helped the first time because Sarah didn't tell me the details and blackmailed me. The second was because our lives were on the line. Just to be clear, I still hate you Noxians." He frowned.

"Don't be mean! Talon did a heroic feat and saved Quinn." Lux slapped his left arm. He yelp in pain. "Oh! I have to inform the summoners that you're awake." She left the room, leaving the two some-what enemies alone.

"Why did you save her? As far as I'm concerned, one less Demacian is one less problem."

"She is a champion, the summoners would have my head if I didn't save her."_ Nice save_. Too bad it was a prodigy asking.

"You could have feign innocence leaving her to die." No answer. "I won't tell anyone."

Why did everyone assumed they were together? They were rivals! She even said that.

"What cat caught your tongue?" He laughed while the assassin glared. "I- I don't hate you as much as other Noxians, at least you have feelings." Ezreal quietly confessed.

"You only know less than half boy." Talon spat.

"I suppose so, but I won't be hanging around any Noxians for a while."

Talon watched Quinn as she rested, he could see slight trembles. Maybe she was having a bad dream. He reached for her forehead.

"Assassinating a Demacian as she weakly sleeps? I could say that's lows in Demacian terms." The redhead of Noxus spoke at the door. Both males turned to her. She was holding a small wildflower and his blade. "Congratulation on not dying and Cass, sends her '_regards_'." She approached her semi-adopted brother and handed him his blade. "I thought that might 'soothe' your stay here."

She then proceeded to drop the flower into the vase beside the bounty hunter.

"Kat!" Lux called out, another summoner trailing behind.

"Luxanna Crownguard." The redhead addressed. The girls got along better when nothing political or fighting was involved. But Lux was friendly to almost anyone, including the sinister blade.

"I hope you're not smuggling a weapon into the medical ward." The summoner warned.

"Of course not. Just visiting my friend Sarah." Katarina laughed.

"Sa- oh Miss Fortune." The summoner was clearly new, but that didn't help her escape the wrath of the blade. Katarina gave her the dirty look and disappeared. Talon shoved his blade away.

"How's your body?" The summoner addressed the assassin.

"Good."

"I see, and you Ezreal?"

"Never felt better!"

"I take your word on that." Ezreal's respone was a laughter. "Um, could I ask how that monster looked like?" The summoner got awfully timid in seconds.

"Well, it was big, purple and fur like feathers. It's talons were sharp and it looked almost like a poro. It had an unforgettable smell and slime. It's eyes would open, and orange orbs would shot out. His eyes... Were blue like Orianna's." Ezreal describe. Talon couldn't see why the prodigy instantly trusted the summoners. If anything in the league taught him something- don't trust someone stronger than you. "Though I don't know why anyone would side with Jinx." He spat.

"I do. He would do anything for her, that's why..." The summoner mumbled. "Listen. When you all heal up and are ready for combat. Please visit my office, Miss Harmony. I need to go now and don't tell anyone I was here." Summoner Harmony instructed. Something about her put everyone on the edge. But they needed answers. Harmony fled.

"Oh Miss Lux! Why are you standing out here?" _Oh, it's was that same summoner with the bad taste of jokes._

"I was going to get a summoner, Ezreal woke up!" Wow, she acted smoothly.

"Oh! How's your body? Not torn I hope." The summoner joked.

"No, I thinks it's attached." He pityingly answered. "How long is it going to take to heal?"

Ezreal felt the distant between the magic and his arm.

"Not too long. Can you move it?"

"A bit. It hurts though." Ezreal demonstrated by twisting and turn his arm. "How long till they can be back on the field?" The blond pointed to the sleeping girls.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a month for Nami and a month and a half for Miss Fortune and Quinn."

"How?" Why was it so quick.

"What do you mean how? We're the almighty summoners!" The summoner leaned out and pretended to whisper, "it's summoner magic."

Ezreal mouthed 'oh' and decided to stare out the window, Talon was still standing beside her sleeping form. He too stared out the window.

"Ahem? Hello? I hope I'm not being ignored here! Hello?!" The summoner pranced. He huff. "Fine then, anyway lunch is being served now. You might want to eat." He fled the room, he obviously felt the annoyance in the room.

"Finally! I never thought he'd leave." Ezreal let out. "We'll I'm gonna catch some grub. ... You coming?" He invited the assassin. Talon nodded and followed the younger man out.

* * *

Author`s note: Curse Shauna Vayne! Why that name of all names!? Anyways, I just noticed that I forgot the disclaimer- just act as if they're there. Thanks! And I feel like Talon is not him anymore. Help.


	5. Lulu no!

The cafeteria is a large place meant to sit twice the size of the champion population. The petty summoners had their own plaza. Despite champions having their own affairs outside the League, many sat in the room. The Kinkou ninjas sat in the farthest corner, where they oversaw everything. The yordle ambassador and her fellow species sat in the dead centre of the room. Though they found the tiny master of evil sitting alone off to the side, capeless. Additionally whoever had taken resident at the League was there. Not to long after, the fae sorceress ran in with a purple cape.

"Veigar, Veigar!" She cried. He perked up at her voice and noticed the purple cape. Not his purple-blue, but _her_ purple.

"It tastes like purple now!" She smiled, waving it around.

"You little bug! That's my cape you're playing around with and now it's purple?! What did you do?" He shouted.

"I think it looks pretty!" Lulu pouted, now she was swaying with it.

"Rar!" He grumbled and dark matter spawned.

"Eek! Oh Veigie don't be angry!" She tried to coax, but another dark matter told her otherwise. "Save me!" She ran behind the blond prodigy. "This is the first time he actually attacked me." She pouted quietly. Ezreal took a glance at her.

"She won't do it again, I'm sure. So won't you forgive her?" Ezreal explained. One last dark matter answered them.

"I think I'm going to play in the Glades with Pix for a loong time." She hopped away with the cape.

"Lulu-!" The explorer called out, of course Lulu was long gone. "Well, I guess you lost your cape Veigar." He frowned. Veigar suddenly felt naked. What would he be without his beloved cape. At least his hat was still with him. He then decided who needed a traitorous cape- which in his case, no one needed one.

"Fancy seein' you stallin' at the door." Twisted Fate tipped his hat down. He had Vi, Caitlyn, Jayce, Yasuo and Fizz behind him.

"What's the hold up?" Nothing held Fizz back, he easily slipped through, though the humans would have trouble trying.

"Mind moving a bit?" Vi 'suggested'- albeit grumpy, maybe she was really hungry.

"Sorry." Ezreal apologized. The two boys moved out of the way.

They followed Twisted Fate to a table.

"We all know why we're here."

"We want answers." Everyone could feel it, they were frustrated and unsatisfied. It is mutual.

They ate in silence, well everyone except for the Unforgiven. He sat, frowning harder than ever. Some thought his food would light up and the man would gain a new element. Unfortunately Valoran wasn't like that. She was a brutal as any other mother, when you disobeyed her, when you hurt her, she would hunt you down to the end of the world. It also wasn't helpful that beside Valoran were gateways to horrible places. Her siblings were just as unforgiving- maybe even more harsh.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Caitlyn asked, subtle worry present.

"Grub's good for you!" Vi added on, chewing a mouth full.

"Vi, please don't talk with your mouth full." Caitlyn begged, disgusted.

"What's up cupcake?" She ignored the sheriff's pleas.

"Is it guilt?" Talon spoke. Somehow, the quiet one, the more sensitive one(thanks to Quinn) hit the spot.

"It couldn't protect her! In the end, always, she is the one protecting me!" He slammed his hands on the table, getting up. By now, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the wonderer.

"You attempted, I- I didn't even move to it was too late." Talon gritted through his teeth. Talon gave a pat on his shoulder before leaving the room. Everyone watched him leave, before resuming with lunch. Seems like both of them didn't want to eat at all.

"Do you guys know Summoner Harmony?" Ezreal asked. Everyone said no in their own ways. "Oh, well it looks like she has answers, but she wants all of us to be 'combat' ready." He explained, waving his hand off.

"That's great, ready for anything!" Jayce announced.

* * *

Miss Fortune woke up two weeks earlier than expected. Yasuo found her sitting up and eyeing the flask of rum on the end table across from her. That damn summoner was taunting her. She was so engrossed with the flask she didn't noticed him standing there, gaping. He was the happy, overwhelmed and nervous. Sure, she was awake, but would she hate him?

"Sarah!" Yasuo quickly scooted over to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi." She blankly returned.

"You don't have amnesia, do you?" He frowned. Last thing anyone needs, is the aspiring hunter to forget about everything. Who would lead Bilgewater to greatness, who was to comfort him on bad days, and more importantly they needed her strength.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck fluffy." She stuck her arms out.

"Welcome home." He returned the hug.

"Haha, my home is my sweet boat. It's good to be back. How long was I out for?"

"A month and a bit more." He began to sweat a bit.

"Oh, did I miss anything important?"

"No. I'm glad your back. I don't know what I would do if..."

"Hey now, I'm alive and kicking." Miss Fortune explained. He chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed. Oh how he wanted to hold her hand and tell her everything was alright (not that she needed any assuring).

"When did you wake?"

"An hour ago or so? Do you think you could get me that flask?" Oh right, her legs weren't mobile at the moment.

"No. You can't drink in the hospital." He frown. Of all things, she had to think about that flask of whatever it was. It could have been water if anyone actually handed her that stupid flask. Curse that summoner!

"But he placed it there." _It's meant for me to drink! Why can't anyone see that?!_

"No means no." Damn, he was stern.

"You're my drinking buddy." She pouted. No one leaves a buddy behind- even if one isn't meant to drink any. She looked around the room. Oddly enough, when she came to, she only stared at the flask of god forsaken rum. She missed the taste already. "Where's everyone else?" Excluding the sleeping Quinn.

"Most of us made it out with minor injury. Only you three rested the longest."

"Three?" She inquired.

"You, Nami and Quinn."

"What? What happened?"

"You had a hole, Nami lost nerves in her tail and Quinn nearly died. You almost too." He reached for the area where what had been pierced. The summoners did well fixing them all up. Maybe she would have a cool scar, or maybe she won't. It wasn't his place to find out- though he hopes he would be.

"Where is she now then?" Sarah furrowed her brows.

"Nami is in rehabilitation. She's trying to get her tail working again. It might be a while... or not." The wind told him that the Tidecaller was cheering. Maybe she can move now. "Quinn has yet to wake up." Sarah turned her head and examined her.

"If I know any better, she'll be awake in two days." Sarah concluded, satisfied at her estimate.

* * *

Sarah sat up on her bed. She wasn't allowed to leave her bed and now she was eager to get up and stretch as she would want to when she found a well paying bounty. Talon was watching over Quinn again. He had been doing that since he had woken. She quoted him with having too much free time. Nether less, without fail, he would be by her side. Stroking her hair and placing a calm hand on her forehead when she trembled in cold sweat. Yasuo too, had attended to her in the mornings- afternoons are spent training to be stronger.

"Do you like- no love her?" She asked, playing with the flower that Yasuo gave her earlier. Talon remained silent. He only reached for Quinn's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Do you regret becoming rivals? I didn't think you two would ever start seeing each other and then become rivals." She added. It _really_ wasn't her place to say anything.

"Sometimes, I think Quinn only uses me as a replacement for Celeb." He said. Sarah laughed his idea. She would have given him credit if it had even one percent of being true. Sometimes... Always, it is always both party that is so blind.

"I don't think she is. If she was, you'll be her partner for every mission and adventure she goes on. She loved you and she still loves you. We both lost someone very important to us, that's why I know how she thinks." She recalled his eyes, his face, his smiles and his caring look at his sister. She scoffed at a small memory about him being too overprotective when the girls wanted to shop without him. If only he had found out about the boys that tried flirting with them. She sighed. It was too late for anything like that.

"We're rivals now, how can she love a rival?" _Easy, fall in love with the wrong person, right? _Miss Fortune rolled her eyes at him. How blind they both were, does she really need to intervene?

"She's afraid of losing someone important. It's a bad way to hold onto someone. When Celeb died, her parents didn't even blame her. He had died a heroic death, at least that's what they think. Then they began to support her wishes of adventuring. Her parents originally didn't want her to do something so dangerous, but when he died, it clicked in their head. They had to support her, it was a forced ideal." Sarah explained, recalling the poorly written letter.

"How did you know all this?"

"I once lived in Demacia, I was actually their neighbour. It was the year he died and my mother relocated back to Bilgewater. They were once my best friends, they were my beautiful siblings. Nothing should have went wrong. The funny thing is, is that normally I would go with them on their adventures but that day, I needed to pack up for the next morning. I think they wanted to get me a goodbye gift. A week later after my departure, Quinn sent me a letter, explaining everything." Ah, yes, the poorly written letter Sarah had read over a hundred times. Sometimes she hated Quinn for that. Why didn't she tell her face to face? Why didn't she ask for her to go back and comfort her? A tear ridden letter was doomed for more to no end.

"Is it guilt?"

"For both of us it is. Except I'm not as consumed by it. There was no funeral. Quinn, she just buried him and told her parents he died. I hate seeing the guilt in her eyes." She still haven't seen his grave. She frown at that thought.

"My master, he too is also missing." Talon confessed, he had no idea why. Sarah did have her ways, mothering whoever she could.

"I've heard. But you found your light in Quinn."

"So why couldn't I do the same?!" He clenched his fist.

"You probably are her light, other than Valor. But she's just too distracted. When she smiled at you, it almost made me cry. I haven't seen her smile that brightly when I visited her over the years." She was ashamed, her long time friend- sister couldn't do the damn job.

"But then she started smiling at everyone like that." _Of course she would. She was happy. Goddammit, can't she be happy just for herself?_

"She isn't yours to hog! I was her best friend, _her sister_." Talon growled in return. "You have alot to say to her don't you?" She sighed in defeat, how can they have a relationship when they're still wet behind the ears? He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Hurry and wake up."

"What happened to Valor?" Sarah finally asked.

"Ashe is watching over him. The summoners didn't think it was good for him to see her like this."

"Oh. But he loves her and she loves him." Sarah sighed. It wasn't fair that he would be separated from her. She saw Talon tensed. "_Jealous of a bird_? That's low even for you Talon." She snickered. "Maybe if you kiss her on the lips, she'll wake up."

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so the only reason I pair Miss Fortune with God Forsaken Yasou is because of delightful Rogizo and delightful Diovolo. *glares* But then again, I didn't regret reading their story. Which you should read. And I know: Lots of talking. Bleh, what do you humans do all day!?


	6. Spilling rivers

So he did. He lowered his head and gave her a sweet kiss on her soft lips. As he finished, he caressed her face. He frowned, she didn't wake. Sarah's suggestion didn't work. His only reason why he trusted her was that Miss Fortune was definitely weaker than he was. His brow furrowed, was he wrong? _Oh how naive he becomes when Quinn is involved._ So Miss Fortune got out of bed, rolling her eyes at him inside her head. She stumbled a few times and refused his help. She slowly made her way to the bed next to her. She sat on the scout's bed and hugged her. A tight long needed hug, it's been so long since she felt _this_ close to Quinn and Quinn _was_ unconscious.

"Sarah?" Quinn woke. She blinked a few times, her eyes could see the outline of a man past the shoulders of Sarah.

"Haha, I've awoken the sleeping beauty when kisses on the lips didn't work." Sarah laughed harder, her hands tracing the beauty's cheek to her chin. Talon frowned at the redhead. Why did she wake to her and not him!? "Be like that, Quinn loves me more."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked. She couldn't understand the slight pride she saw in Sarah.

"You loving me more." Sarah puckered her lips.

"That's not true." Quinn ever so quietly muttered.

"I'm hurt. Anyways, welcome back. I'm going to get a summoner and a swig of rum- don't tell fluffy." Sarah made her way out, stumbling only once, _only once_. (She claims).

"You're back." Talon stated.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She looked around. Someone important was missing, she missed his sarcastic calls and his caring chirps. "Where's Valor?"

"He's with Ashe."

"Oh that's good. I don't have to pay for property damage unless he was with Garen." She smiled to herself. Then she realize he was all _alone_ in the bitter cold wilderness. All alone. Just like she is.

"I missed you." Talon whispered. When she finished gaping at his rather forward affection, she tried to sit up, only to fall back again. With the help of Talon, she made it to sitting against the backboard.

"We're rivals, we're not allowed to feel."

"Why? Who said?" He kissed her again, but with passion and anger this time. He want to show her how he felt.

"We know where our loyalty lies." She slowly pushed him away.

"So what?" He bit his bottom lip. Was he going to lose this battle like the last?

"It's not right." She argued.

"Stop being in denial! Stop feeling guilty. Even Miss Fortune agrees with me." _And look at me._

"Sarah told you? Of course she did. She always supported Celeb and me." He leaned in again for another kiss. This time she slowly returned it.

He lifted one knee up on the bed, to get closer to her. He placed a hand on her back and the other running through her silky hair. She placed on hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Debating to continue or to stop. She loves him, but this is wrong. (But what was wrong? Loving someone is not a sin)

"Oh, so you do have a romance with a Demacian. That's a bad move to make." That very damned summoner broke the two apart. So he agreed with her. Talon frowned at the two arrivals. _What's so bad!?_

"Sorry, I know how much you hate him, but he was he only one I found." Sarah apologized. She magically appeared beside Quinn, placing herself between the two.

"Ouch I'm hurt!" He fake cried. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't hate him, I want to murder him." Talon stated, causing Sarah to laugh.

"Brian, you should take a look at Quinn." Sarah quickly urged.

"Right right." He skipped to her. "How are you feeling deary?" Talon frowned even more at his forwardness. Sarah placed a comforting hand on his forearm. So it is mutual, _every_ single champion hates him.

"Been better before." She deadpan. "Are you hated that much?" She noticed the pity look on Sarah.

"No no, Lulu absolutely loves me. She even gave me a cupcake, and it had a cherry and blood on it." Brian recalled her bloodied hands too.

"She what?! How many times do I have to tell her not to touch that trap?!" Veigar threw a tantrum at the door.

"Veigar, why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"Some summoner wanted to see you, Harmony I think? What kind of name is that?! And have you seen Lulu? She has my cape." For a yordle who love solitude, he talked alot.

"No, I haven't seen her-" Veigar ran off. "I'll tell you... Okay. Anyways, we should go now."

"I think Quinn should come." Talon added, hiding the fact that he knew where she went.

"Well she's fine now, I don't see why not. Can you walk?" Brian asked, not knowing why summoner Harmony asked foe them. She attempted to walk but only fell. She was caught by Talon. He cradled her in his arms.

"Quinn, why don't you go as that?" Sarah slyly laughed. Talon grunted in agreement.

"What. No! Everyone will see!"

"It doesn't matter. We're the only Demacian and Noxian there." Talon backed up.

"Everyone in the hall will see!" She started to resist, causing him to hold her more tightly.

"I'll make sure no one see." He smiled a tiny one. That froze Quinn and he took the chance to start walking.

"No!"

"You'll be fine Quinn." Sarah assured.

"How do you know?!"

"Because her office is beside this dreadful room."

* * *

It turns out Sarah was right, it was just fifteen steps away. Everyone there eyed the Noxian. They knew something was up ever since the lunch, when Yasuo surprisingly got comforted by the cold-hearted assassin. The prodigy spit a laugh and the wanderer approached the redhead.

"Sarah should you be walking?"

"Oh please stop nagging me. I have every rights to walk after two days in bed." Sarah cried.

"She had a drink of rum." Quinn sold her once best friend out.

"Quinn!"

"Sarah, you shouldn't be drinking. It's bad for your health."

"I know what's good for me and what's not."

"Ahem, may I start?" The summoner coughed, everyone else watching was finding some joy in the small banter. The spectators nodded.

The summoner pulled down her hood, reveling chocolate hair and grey eyes. She looked no older than her twenties and resembled someone a tab bit.

"That poro that you fought, was an experiment by my twin sister and the best friend of my younger sister." No one gasped.

"Your sisters?"

"Chaos and Jinx." She still received no answer, so she continued explaining. "Chaos, she is special- in a way. She has an insane amount of magic flowing through her- her namesake. Where ever she went, chaos was insured. I had the opposite effect. She was the black and white, and I was the grey. Whenever there were too much peace, she'll be the evil. Whenever there was too much evil, she'll be the peace. However, I was the constant state of grey. Peace will last forever or evil would last forever."

Harmony looked for some kind of reaction, most were just concentration- taking in all this... whatever it was. However, no connection was made between them and the story, except for one. That being said, she could only faintly make a small connection.

"We stuck together _always_ to balance things out, except when she left to study. To learn to control the chaos, I couldn't go with her. I don't know exactly what she did, but she studied under a man with time dancing in his palm. She came back a few years later and did something to our parents. She froze time and health for them. A year later, she used a similar magic to make us immortal. But she was inexperienced the first time she used that magic."

Harmoney stopped. She tried to not forget her goal and to not drown in memory of them,_ her twin and their parents_. She succeeded in finding scrapes of courage to continue.

"Soon after when Jinx was born, the effects wore off and killed them." She paused. Trying to not cry. "I had a hard time connecting to my little sister, yet somehow Chaos managed with Jinx. Jinx loved her and she in turn adored her. One day, Chaos ran off again, somewhere I don't know. During that time, Jinx found a purple Poro. It was unusual and had a trace of magic in it. His name, Pep. Chaos returned, and Jinx was overjoyed, but it didn't last long. Chaos disappeared around the same time Pep 'died'."

Only one of the eleven could make a stronger connection- the rest couldn't understand why this summoner was telling her life story to them.

"With no one to turn to, Jinx fell into the darker side and was eventually chased out of our hometown. Unfortunately because I affected states, my parents' peace and happiness cause Chaos to be chaotic and unsatisfied. She wrecked havoc and it influenced her original personality. In a twist of bad luck, Jinx's roll model is Chaos, but Jinx only saw her crazy side. Can you believe it? Chaos spent over twenty years wrecking havoc and my aura left Jinx chaotic. They disappeared, one by one." Harmony's voice hitched. "In the end, I did everything I could to find my sisters. So when I heard Jinx was a champion here, I rushed over. But they wouldn't except me as a champion, so a summoner I trained to become." She finished with a gasp for air and a sigh.

"The man she studied under was Zilean?" Ezreal wanted to confirmed.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now." _Funny thing is, Zilean doesn't even know... much less him being aware of all this for being some neighbour._

"Does he knows?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Perhaps." _No, and he probably will never. He's too absorb in whatever he's trying to achieve._

"So where does Vi comes into this? Every single time that Jinx shows herself, she seems to point everything to Vi." Caitlyn cautiously asked. Harmony and Vi instantly looked at each other, with a nod from Harmony, Vi answered.

"I didn't know about their past, but their hometown is Hunderton."

"You mean that very small village beside Piltover?" Jayce asked.

"Yeah, my sister was best friends with the twins until _she_ left town. It was obvious that we would meet. We got along a bit, and then she started avoiding me. Couldn't do much when I was young and stealing, so I left her alone. Resent me, probably because I left her." Vi shrugged.

"Actually, Jinx she was born in Zuan. Our parents were avid travellers since nothing seemed to harm them. After her birth, we moved to Hunderton, for more peace..." Harmony corrected. _Oh how they didn't need the peace._

"Where do we come into this? You have no reason to tell us anything." Yasuo spoke up. If anyone looked at Fizz, he was playing around with his staff but was quietly listening. It was 'adult' talk and somewhat bored him- but he knows this is important.

"Of course there is a reason. With the reappearance of Pep, I know that Chaos is out there somewhere, waiting to be found. I want you to capture Pep." She faced away from them.

"How? We can't even scratch it." Quinn implied that it was impossible.

"His shield becomes stronger the more people attacking it. To bypass that, he can't be in his true form." Questionable looks fell. "Isn't there a champion who can polymorph?" Harmony deadpan.

"Lulu ran off a while ago." Talon frowned.

"Well find her. She can't be too hard to find."

"She's in the Glade. Who knows what era it'll be when we come out." Ezreal cried out. With a knowing look from Harmony, Ezreal felt like he was being trapped again. Damn women and their games. Luckily for him, they have a large party...

* * *

Author's note: I was about to say something but then I forgot... Oh, I really suck at deciding when to cut the chapters... My bad. ARGH ALL THIS LORE THAT COMES UP OUTTA NO WHERE. GAH. I'M TRYING... *cries*

I'm a pretty crappy person for grammar and spelling and well I'm lazy. Huh. Oh, if you don't know who's saying what- as in there is no name behind it- it's because whoever said it, the results would be the same. So it doesn't matter who said it, imagine who said it. : ) (Yes, leaving work to you people.)


	7. In between

Harmony turned to her drawer, she pulled out pocket watches. Five in total. Little gold ones, with a beautiful carving on the back. The chains were probably also gold, those heavy little piece of a time reminder.

"Chaos made these when she studied under him. They're suppose to be timers that work with my magic. The sense of time in it should stay constant. It'll help you keep track of time in the Glade." Harmony smiled, _oh_ it's been a while since she left the institute.

"When do we leave?" Twisted Fate asked.

"In some days if possible. Our route would be stopping at Bilgewater then to Bandle City. Oh we need to go to Freljord and pick up Valor." Harmony pointed out on the map resting on her wooden deck. Any longer who knows what Jinx would do, any earlier Quinn wouldn't be ready.

"Our? Aren't you a summoner on duty?" Nami questioned- albeit too happy, she recently just gain back control of her tail.

"As of now, I'm on paid vacation." Harmony smiled wider.

"And why the longer route? Isn't it faster to pass through the mountains?" Jayce pointed out, he was rubbing his chin like a wise man and as if he had a beard.

"It would be if we had a small group, but with a group this size and of mixed factions... It'll be harder." She explained. Right, no one can reason why people of all nationalities, race and/or faction would gather 'round and cooperate on something that doesn't really benefit anyone. Maybe a perfect death sentence?

"So we're going on an adventure?" Fizz asked, his eyes widening with every second.

"Yes my boy."

The plan was (as Quinn couldn't just waltz through Noxian land), they would split into two groups, Miss Fortune's group consist of; Talon, Yasuo, Jayce, Twisted Fate and Nami. They were to go through Noxus and pick up her boat, sailing up to Piltover and wait for the second group. Quinn's group consist of; Fizz, Ezreal, Harmony, Caitlyn, and Vi. They would walk to Freljord, pick up Valor and meet the first group at Piltover. From there, they would head to Bilgewater, stock up and head to the Glades.

* * *

Talon cautiously treaded through the hallway of the house. He needs some equipment from his room. An encounter with Katarina or Cassiopeia would be hard and a pain to deal with. Hopefully for once the sisters aren't home.

"Hello Talon." The redhead spoke. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and wondering why Talon was walking like an assassin in the house. Of course it would be Katarina, she acknowledges him being there, but Cassiopeia? Forget it, she would rather be doing something real boring instead- unless it was for her boring older sister.

"Hello."

"You're home. Welcome home." She received a nod. "Why are you walking like that?"

"For practice. After my stay at the ward, I have grown rusty."

"I don't think that is possible for you. But whatever. It looks like your heading out again. Where to?"

"Clues, for Master Du Couteau." She eyed him carefully, reading his face, but in the end, she let him go. "Anyways, Sarah woke up. I think she wants her boat back. I'll head there. ... Becareful Talon." She left with a small trace of worry.

Now he had to get to Sarah's boat before his semi-sister. He ran to his room, picked up a few extra blades and ran off.

Sarah lead her group through the higher end on Noxus to her boat. The slums were more unruly, than they needed to be. She have been here more than enough to know by heart where the port was. Brown robes hid their faces- and to the very end, their mixed faction group. Not many would accept a mixed faction group walking around. They found her boat. She ushered them into the boat when she saw Katarina approaching.

"I hope you're the owner of the boat or else..." Miss Fortune pulled down her hood, proving she was the owner. "Sarah! I see you're healthy and kicking." Katarina hugged her.

"Of course I have to be. I got money to make." Then Sarah saw Talon behind the she-assassin. _Oh so he wasn't fast enough_. Sarah pull Katarina away from the scene and distracted her more with small talk. "So how have you been?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you take?" Katarina raised one eyebrow.

"Can't a gal who's be out for a month say what she want?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Did anything happen to my boat?"

"Nope nothing at all. You picked a very good boat guard." Katarina pointed to herself with her thumb. A triumph smile bared no humble aspect.

"Haha, I am always right about my boat. Anyways I need to head out soon, money just don't appear in my pocket."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you Sarah." Katarina called out.

Sarah scooted quickly but charmingly to her boat. They prepared to set out to Piltover.

"Set sail!"

* * *

The walk would be going through the Howling Marsh and straight up to Freljord. Their only protection from the rain and coldness was a thick brown robe. Everyone readied their weapons when they entered the marsh, who knows what undead would attack them.

"What do we have here?" A hollow voice rang.

"Karthus." Harmony addressed. Everyone prepared to fight.

"Ah, sweet old Harmony." His smile was no less creepy. "I believe your coda of death should be coming soon."

"Not until I find Chaos."

"And the child has joined me in you womb. Hasn't it? You're body betrayed you Harmony! Even our blood and flesh falls in love with the song of death."

"Enough Karthus. I apologize for everything. What's more is there to do!?" She yelled. That was a first. "It was wrong in the first place."

"Join me. Join the chorus of death." He invited.

"You always had such a beautiful voice, why did you changed?"

"I never changed, you never saw the truth. Die by my hands, and rise anew." He invited again.

"I can't! The guilts eat me. How can I die knowing my sisters are out there alone?! How can I die in peace knowing my body killed my child!"

"You were always nothing but a doomed vessel."

"I know." She cried.

"Come embrace death."

"No!"

"Listen and rejoice in death!" He began to channel. Instantly the champions felt something disappearing, was it will or life?

"Karthus! Please- you'll die!"

"I am a man of death!"

"Stop! I don't want you to perish!"

"We are forever."

"Run everyone!" They made an slow attempt to run. "No..." A tear slipped down her face. A wail rang throughout the area, stopping everyone.

"When you finally embrace death, I will always welcome you." He disappeared into nothingness.

"Karthus, is what we went through a lie?" She whispered after him.

"What was that?" Ezreal asked. Everyone was frozen in place the entire time.

"Just... Just a bad, tragic past. But Karthus, should not appear again for a while." She looked forward and swallowed. Surprisingly nothing attacked them through the marsh.

The rest of the walk was bitter and cold and silent. The party understood that Harmony need peace and quiet to think- though every once in while, Fizz would try to crack a joke to someone. Only a shake of a head he would receive. They arrived to Rakelstake's edge.

"I'm sorry, if I had stopped Chaos years earlier, this wouldn't happen."

"We can't help the certain things." Caitlyn offered.

"You're right, now I must right the wrong. Thank you, if it weren't for the eleven of you- I don't know what would happen."

"We're your allies!" Fizz claimed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Author's note: CURSE LORE! Stupid rewrites and everything... so I hereby proclaim that I am declaring my intent of using any piece of lore I come by- whether it's old or not!


	8. Freljord

Yetis, barbarians and the people of Avarosans mixed together. Some mingled with the other, while more than half stayed within their own group. But with every group they passed, they could hear harsh words showcasing their unhappiness of the other faction. Though every once in a while, a mixed group would get along so well it sent others far away from them. Not that the shining groups cared.

Harmony's party halted on the main road. Their feet no longer treading across the ash grey stones. They could see the Avarosa's Statue standing before the Great Rock.

"What brings a group of travellers to the cold Freljord?" The Queen approached the group. She dressed in her usual blue garb and had her quiver and bow in her hand.

"Queen Ashe. It's an honour to be greeted by you." Everyone bowed. "I am Summoner Harmony on _paid_ vacation. These champions are my travelling companions, and one of then, I believe, has something of theirs here."

"Please just address me as Ashe. We're merely... co-workers. There's no need for formalities. Plus I'm not quite use to being called 'Queen'." She smiled.

"Ashe, I heard you were taking care of Valor?" Quinn spoke. She pulled down her hood.

"Quinn! It's good to see you so healthy, this calls for a feast!" Ashe clapped.

"Oh, no. We can't possibly waste precious food- especially with winter coming. We can manage fine."

"Why not? Grub's always a good thing." Vi retorted. Fizz 'yayed' along.

"I do apologize, but we must head out. I don't mean that we can't stand the cold." _Or those antisocial beings_. "Our boat can't wait for long- we must move before the storm hits us. We came for Valor." Harmony reasoned. Everyone instantly backed away- except for the Queen as she had no idea what was going on. They'll simply just get food later.

"Right, I do apologize for holding you up."

"No no, you don't have to apologize to us." Harmony covered and smiled.

"Shall I take you to Valor then?"

"Yes please." Quinn answer.

They followed Ashe down the road. The stone paths became more elegant with carvings the closer they got towards the statue and many children have built things out of snow and ice. They even saw a snow statue of Ashe and Tryndamere. Soon they made it to the commercial area, just after the residential area. Many shops were services and every so often they'll come by a store. They came to the end of the path, making them stand in front of the Avarosa's Statue. To their left was a government building and to the right, was Ashe's home. It was slightly larger than those they saw at the edge of the city, but it was no where near luxurious. She brought them to the small courtyard and saw the Demacian bird impressing a group of young children.

"Val!" Quinn called out. Valor turned to the voice and flew into her. He cooed at his partner. "It's good to have you back." She turned to the queen. "Has he been good?" Valor scoffed.

"He was delightful, we would be happy to care for him again." Ashe answered. "If I may, where are you heading. Your group doesn't seem like one without purpose. Are you on a mission?" Ashe saw the looks on some of their faces. Quinn was emitting fear and the rest were quite uncomfortable- only Harmony was stoic. "I- I don't mean to pry." Ashe quickly apologized. "If you want, I could offer some means of transportation."

"That would be nice. We appreciate the offer." Caitlyn accepted. She was tired of walking in the cold. "We're heading to Piltover."

"I see. Well then, it'll be a good hour before they're ready. Until then, why don't you join me for hot cocoa."

"That sounds great! I could use some hot chocolate." Ezreal gleamed.

They sat in the dining room. The dark wood chairs surrounding a stone table. The fireplace was well fed and was the only source of heat in the room. They sat in heavy silence before the Queen arrived with a large tray of eight cups. Behind her was her king. Everyone wondered how such a man could survive the cold _half naked_. Maybe his regal hair kept him warm- just maybe. She handed them out and then took a seat at the end of the table- her king to the right.

Harmony had left hers alone, Vi gulped it down, Caitlyn ever elegantly sipped it, and Ezreal enjoyed it his way, while Quinn was drinking it nervously and Fizz eyed it carefully. He mouthed something before dumping the whole content into his mouth. Everyone watched him. He froze, then burped out the cup and finally began to shake. People moved around. He was making them antsy. His shaking got more intense. Caitlyn stood up to head over to Fizz side.

"Fizz? What's wro-" She approached him carefully.

"Ba bump! Ba bump! Woooooooh. Woah. Happy... happy, happy, happy sugar! Weeeeh, hey, it's the king! !#$T%GESV" He started, startling everyone. The king had his hand on his blade- ready for anything but this. He bounced up and down in his chair. Then he started jumping around. "SHARK!"

"Wait!" They all called, but it was too late. Chum appeared in the corner of the room.

"Well. That was fascinating. Fizz do not do number one: Feed him sugar." Cailtyn commented. She took another peek at him and found Vi trying to give him candy. "Vi!"

"What?"

"Stop!"

"You're no fun cupcake. And you're the one with the cupcake stash."

Fizz sluggishly made his way to Harmony, rubbing his tired eyes. He climbed up and curled asleep on her lap. At first she was surprise, but she softly smiled after. _Would her child have been adorable as he was?_

"I believe we they are ready to move." Ashe interrupted. Harmony nodded and everyone followed the queen.

There, at the entrance, lined six yetis. Nunu was sitting on one. He waved to the group below.

"Come on! Pick one, they don't bite!" He yelled out and each one then walked towards the yeti that appealed to them. The yetis picked one up and threw them onto their backs. "You might want to hold on to their fur, they're fast." Nunu grinned.

"Wait, before you go, be careful. Travelling in such a large group of mixed factions... only you would know, but.. stay safe." Ashe bid her farewells.

"We will. Can't risk dying over this." Ezreal assured her.

"Here we go!" Nunu lead the pack.

* * *

Author's Note: I really dreaded writing this chapter... And I've lost all my chapters... and almost forgotten the plot... oops?


	9. Terms

The ride was fast, windy and heart-pumping. They enjoyed the gush of excitement. Luckily for them, not one of them fell off during the run. Maybe that's good, one could suppose. The group only stopped once, finishing their meal and relaxing for a moment before continuing onwards. By the end of the day, they made it to the edge of Piltover. They were to travel by foot now.

"Thank you Yetis." Harmony looked up towards their face.

"Not a problem. We needed a good run." One of the Yetis claimed. "We'll be off now, good luck with whatever you're after." And they ran off.

"Now what?" Ezreal wondered.

"We could find an inn or head to the port." Caitlyn suggested.

"We should head to the port in case they're already here." Harmony answered. After a glace at everyone and a mutual nod, they headed for the port- the opposite end from where they came from.

Vi led them through a shortcut, shady alleyways and unsafe roads- simply putting it, it was disproved by Caitlyn. Seemingly, damage was controlled and nothing seemed to be ruined from Jinx's last visit. It took them half the time to see the ship. They saw Talon and Sarah leaning on the railing and seemed to be debating about something. It had riled both of them up- Sarah more visibly so. She frowned and he frowned even harder. She perked up when she heard a screech from Valor. She waved to them below and Talon made effort to find _her_ among the group.

"I'm glad you guys made it. The journey wasn't so hard, I assume? Well, if we weren't in this... predicament.. I would have made ways to pick you guys up." Sarah greeted. Everyone piled onto the ship. "Cabins are below the deck. Feel free to pick one for the night." She instructed, then noticed the sleeping Fizz. "He had sugar." She said knowingly and another nod was her reply. "Here, I'll take him. Oh, has he called for Chum yet?" She wrapped her arms around his petit blue body. Another nod. "Good. At least I won't have a hole in her."

Most made way for a Cabin, however the citizens of Piltover chose to head back to their place and would be back in the morning. The captain of the ship was last to head down, leaving the Demacian and Noxian alone. In front of her room, Yasou stood, leaning against the wall and arms folded. He noticed how small the sea creature looked in her arms- god he looked like a tiny baby _and maybe he was._

"Good night Yasuo."

"Mm." He replied when she entered her room.

* * *

The night is his veil, but not hers. She would chose to spend it sleeping if she could. However, tonight's not the night she would sleep peacefully. As she attempted to leave for a cabin, a hand snaked around her arm. He was gentle and firm, but it hurt her. She tried resisting, and as always, it failed. With a sigh she pleaded.

"Talon, please. I'm tired." She didn't turn around to look at him in the eye.

"We need to talk." His voice curt and solid. He ached when she didn't turn around.

"Later?" Hope filled her tone- but it was killed.

"Now or never." She froze. Letting go of her arm, Talon forced her to look at him with a hand on her chin. "Now or never." He repeated. He searched her eyes.

"Now or never. Huh." She parroted.

Talon paused. Inner turmoil isn't his thing, but then again who was it? He wondered if he should drop it and not risk hurting her more. But of course, he's selfish- _just a tad bit._ He didn't want to risk his ... being for hers. No, that's not the path he would ever take. He is priority, then hers, and then this... mess they created- that is not including things he left in Noxus, like his shadow. _Well whatever, nothings going to happen without actions. _Talon will just start with words.

"What are we?" He let out. He has to know what they are before anything. To understand...

"We- Well, aren't we r-rivals?" She tried looking away. However, he didn't let her. He brought his face closer- practically teasing her.

"No."

"_No?_" She held fear in her voice. _He_ was scaring her.

"Don't tell me that rivals go around kissing each other. Katarina and that vile Demacian bug don't do that." _Of course he had to insult her captain and thank god his sister didn't screw around with that heinous birdman- thank whatever that they were enemies. _

"W-What do you mean." She actually looked away. She gulped.

"You're like a child in trouble. You are not a child. Don't act like one." He frowned. This is going no where. _But she's still in trouble._

"Answer me. What are we? What do you want us to be?" His grip on her chin tightened.

She wanted them to be more than what they are now. They probably could- if they weren't so them, so _Demacian and Noxian. _For as long as she can recall, since _his _death, she fell into a lake of inner turmoil. She could laugh if she wasn't so... so _hurt_. Could she ask for more? Could she be more with him? With who? Talon or her delusional Caleb? _Caleb is dead, Talon is a different person. Caleb is kind and warm. Bright and loud. Not like the night, soft and harsh. _She didn't notice the assassin leaning closer.

"Let me tell you something..." He spoke first in a harsh whisper, since she didn't answer for a while. She woke up from her thoughts. "You. You are one of the few things I want." He growled into her ear. "And you will only belong to me. Always." He paused. "Do you want to run away?" A smirk grew.

"N-No. Of course not. You don't scare me." She grumbled.

"Then why do you cower when I'm right here? Don't you know that I'll protect you?" He mocked her. His free hand wrapped her back, bring her even closer. She grew red.

They stood there, him holding her back and chin, while she awkwardly held her hands in a fist against his chest. The wind moving his heavy cape to surround her. It _seemed_ safe- if only it wasn't Talon though. Her answer was interrupted by a whistle. They both instantly released each other. Talon calm as if nothing, and Quinn just a bit red and fumbling with her armour. _God their guard sucks when they are together._

"Didn't know you two had a thin' together. You ain't in trouble?" The ex-_maybe_-cardshark sounded more surprised about the fact no one has yet to catch them together. _They obviously sucked _and he swears that even the other duo is doing better.

"Why are you here?" Talon went cold- albeit because of the interruption.

"Simmer down boy. Just takin' a breather." He looked up at the sky. The stars saying hello to him and revealing their dirty secret to the world. "Stars lookin' pretty tonight." He looked back at the younger male. "Let me give you advice, treasure her while you still have her.

"Why are you giving me _advice_?" Talon furrowed his brows under his hood.

"Just a warnin', you never know anythin' till it's too late." Twisted Fate held his hat down, letting the gush of wind pass by. He opened his mouth as if to say something completely different then what he would say. "I'm headin' back down to get some shut-eye." He left with a quick bow.

The two leaned on the railing, Quinn staring at the port and Talon looking at the moon. At lot went through their head. _First, they were caught again. _Second was his advice. Who knew such a conman could give some decent advice. Maybe it's because of his age- just maybe.

"Back then, when we were attacked. You would have died if I haven't caught you. You have a knack for encouraging death." Talon let out heavily. "I don't know if I would have felt... s_omething_ if you had not made it. Perhaps, but I don't really need or want to know."

"Do you think there is another life? Would we get a second chance? I don't really believe in it, but sometimes I think that my brother is happy where ever he is. We wanted to travel the world. Tell tales of our journey together. But it slipped through our fingers and his life was payment. Do you think that one day, we could, without worry, without loyalties, we could just... be together?"

Quinn, the girl, has always been a dreamer. Talon knew that and he- well, _secretly admired_ that part of her. In Noxus, dreams aren't allowed, it'll be the thing to kill you. Goals, however, are different, they made one strong. They strove to make you stronger and made sure you didn't get eaten by the stronger. Dreams are another luxury that Noxians can't afford and Talon can't see a day when it would not be just a luxury or taboo.

"Who knows." Was all he could let out. "Miss Fortune supports us... Twisted Fate gave us his... _advice_." He could only offer.

* * *

Author's note: Oops? I teleported Jayce and wiped his memory of Noxus...


	10. Leaving to Safety

Fizz was curled up in her bed, the red sheets of her bed surrounding him, covering his small body. He is unaware of his surroundings and deep into his dreams. Sarah watched the youngster, and recalled the few times he had an uncontrolled amount of sugar. They were cute at first, until she found out about the side effects.

"Fizz... How many times did I tell you to not have sugar?" Sarah sat beside his sleeping body and smoothed his head. "It'll make you remember bad things."

Sarah sighed. She thought about what they all went through. How she reconciled with Quinn, and learnt more about her- well as much as she told her. People are strange, they all have their own ties and loyalty for their own state, and yet they are working together. Maybe not, willingly, but still together. The bounty hunter had to quiet her laugh. _Wow. _Talon from Noxus, Quinn from Demacia, many from Piltover and the rest from Bilgewater. She guessed that it took a miracle to have all of them peacefully- _civilly _interact with each other.

But then, she recalled the beginning of this journey. It started with that maggot running away to her town, then came Quinn and then Talon, and then _that. _At first Sarah thought it was a good thing that they weren't a _thing_. However when she saw what Quinn was hiding underneath her hard exterior, her big sister instinct took over. It said;

_Screw logic and sensibility._

So this red-head went to plan an elaborate plot. They got hurt and this happened instead. Being hurt is nothing new to Quinn, but big sister didn't want her to be any more hurt. Just perhaps... it's time to leave her behind instead of the other way round.

She needs air. Stepping out of her room, she encountered Yasuo. Gasping in fright, she managed to hide it from him. He looked at her- more like studied her. This isn't really what Sarah needed dead into the night.

"Sarah? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked in good nature.

"And shouldn't you be in your cabin, sleeping?"

"Couldn't sleep, decided to take a sip in front of the moon." He lifted his bottle, probably full of his kind of alcohol, sake.

"And you happened to pass my room? Farthest from the stairs?" Her eyebrow lifted and she held in her chuckle.

"I got lost." He chuckled. "How about you? Why are you awake?"

"... I needed air, I suppose, but I don't think I need it anymore."

He 'mmed' at her. Then the comfortable silence settled. He took his sips, while she stared at her wall.

"Say... Would you mind helping me a bit?" She started. Mid-sip he gave her a look.

"What is it?" He finished his bottle.

"Could you help me move Nami and Fizz?"

"What for?" He was getting suspicious.

"And also get Quinn and Talon off my ship?... Same with Twisted Fate, perhaps?" She gave him a weak and nervous smile. He narrowed his eyes at her. "And you could walk yourself home after that?"

"What are you trying to do?" He grabbed her arm, his grip not letting her go.

"Well. I was thinking that, since they don't need to come with us," _Harmony and herself,_ "There's no need to put them in danger."

"Why? Why are you leaving them? Didn't Harmony hired them to come too? Besides, they won't like or let this happen. They want to help." His grip tightened.

"Not from what I can see. Talon definitely doesn't want to be here, nor deal with this mess that-" She looked away.

"Well there's me... and Fizz, and Nami."

"I don't want them and you to be hurt."

"But there's also Quinn! You once told me that Quinn was your little sister. I can see it in her eyes, she would want to help you."

"And she got hurt instead. I rather, thank you very much, not have her hurt anymore. Besides, she has Talon to look forward to and Talon would probably fight me to have her not go." _Something she wouldn't mind, _she needs to release her pent up frustrations.

"If my past has taught me one thing, leaving things you should protect is the worst option you can choose." He retorted.

"Quinn can protect herself! She's not something fragile! She has everyone from Demacia and Talon. She's strong, she's a strong woman."

"If she's that strong, why are you leaving her then? She's strong enough to stand by your side. If that's what you're saying."

Well, that's a first, Sarah found herself speechless. She heaved a breath, before whipping her arm from his grasp.

"I just don't want them there."

He paused, blinking at her.

"It'll be just unsafe for you then."

"I'll be fine. After all, I'm a bounty hunter." She winked. "But, I just don't want them here, or on the mission anymore. This is my mess."

"How is it? That poro would still attack Piltover no matter who was there."

"But I brought Quinn, Fizz and Nami there, when they never really needed to be there."

"So you're just going to leave them here, lost in Piltover?"

"They'll find their way, they're smart."

"Fizz's a child." _Here they start arguing again._

"He has Nami. She's also strong."

She wasn't going to let her battle up. He sighed, _he needs more sake. _

"Are you going to help me or just waste time?" She let out irritatedly. He thought for a bit, then grumbled.

"Fine, but I'm staying. That's all."

"...Thank you." She looked at her door, that was slightly open and Fizz still dead asleep. "What would I do without you?"

"Still manage to throw them out and head to the Glades yourself, probably." He chuckled and she laughed too.

"Probably." She waited for the laughter to die down. "Can you somehow get those two off my boat?" Knowing that they were _still_ up there, cuddling (_maybe_) or perhaps something more exciting, like a kiss. Not a chaste kiss, but perhaps, a super-doper hot one, like the other one. Sarah laughed at her mind.

"Right." He begins to walk. "But remember, you can't get rid of me."

"Aye captain." She turned around to face her door.

Pausing at the knob. Was this the right choice to make? Shaking her head, she tried to wipe that thought away. She heard the door behind her open.

"Sor- sorry for waking you up." Miss Fortune quietly apologize without turning around.

"Leaving your comrades behind? That's quite... Why?" Harmony stepped out from her room, directly from Sarah's.

"I'm leaving them to safety." _Sarah's getting tired of all this opposition._

"My sister will still eventually attack Piltover once again." How many does that make that? One? Two? Probably Five.

"Then more of them to protect here from her." The red-head answered. A silent answer came from Harmony.

"I hired them."

"This is my ship. This is my mess, they don't need to be here."

"... This is your ship. I will respect that and I won't stop you. But is this, the right choice?" She returned to her room, her door silently pulled shut.

Sarah opened her door a bit wider for herself, and only to stop again.

"You can go too, Mr. Cardshark." She let out. He tipped his hat to her before disappearing.

* * *

Yasuo saw the two standing together, close- _very close._ Their arms brushing together while they faced the sea and made quiet conversations. It was dark, and a bit chilly, but the two didn't seem to notice. Just like how they didn't notice the wanderer waltzing onto the deck. Yasuo coughed and they didn't notice. He coughed again, louder than the waves of the sea. Talon turned around as Quinn jumped. A small panic fell on the girl's face.

"Ya- Oh, plea- please don-" She began.

"I won't tell anyone." He ended Quinn's plea, and really, he didn't care about their love life like Sarah. Talon stared at the other man, something was off about his conduct. But it might be just his tiredness. "Well, uh. Sarah realized that the food supply is running out. She wanted you two to go and buy some stuff as she cares for Fizz."

"At this time of the night?" Quinn hadn't realize anything strange, so maybe Talon was just tired.

"I- it's a lot to ask, but it's better to be safe than sorry." He scratched his head, explaining things to her. _Beautiful lie Yasuo._

"... Right. Then, lets go Talon. We can pick up some sweet things too. I'm sure there's a store open now." She tapped him on his arm before walking towards the plank. The Noxian quietly followed, albeit embarrassed by her statement.

The wanderer watch the two take their steps off the ship and onto the port before disappearing into the city. He returned below deck to find the bounty hunter holding the sleeping Fizz and his trident.

"They left already?" She asked in a hush whisper.

"Yes. Is there anything else that needs to be done?" He nodded.

"Take Nami, and don't worry about waking any of them up. They're both very heavy sleepers."

With Nami and Fizz in an inn, sleeping peacefully with a pouch of gold, and Talon and Quinn somewhere looking for an imaginary shop, they were ready to go.

"Set sail." Sarah cried.

By the time anyone noticed, it was too late.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, just a bunch of chatter, so really who cares? And guess what? It's been 89 days since I've done something with this thing I have here. Ah ha ha. Anyways this version of this chapter is so much better than my draft. You should really read it- wait, no don't. Actually I will burn it. I'm catching up to my draft. Dammit.


	11. Greetings

The Demacian said goodbye to the manager before hopping next to the Noxian's side, both of them holding two paper bags fill with canned goods. They somehow managed to convince a store manager to keep his store open just for a little longer. Needless to say, the store manager will forever remember the evil look of the brown eyes and the tearful gold ones.

"Wasn't that manager nice? He stayed a little bit late for us." Quinn commented, ignoring the fact she saw Talon giving the poor man a look.

"Right." He shifted the bags in his arms.

Meaningless chatter stopped there, the two enjoying the cool night. Looking up at the sky in the busier part of town was useless. The tall towers painted the night instead of the stars. It was a nice sight itself, _but nothing can defeat the stars_, Quinn mused. As they neared the port, the buildings have grown shorter and shorter until it abruptly became only two-stories buildings. Soon the salt smelling water and the lullabies of the waves came back and they faced the sea.

But what they should have faced was another ship. She looked left, a ship, she looked right, a cruiser, and she looked straight, _nothing_. _No, no, no, no, no! _She took a step forward, still nothing. Maybe it's magic that's being used. Dropping the bags in her arms, she approached the deck. At the edge, she leaned forward, ready to feel the wood of the boat. But the truth she knows is that it wasn't there and when she felt herself tipping over, she hoped that the ship was there so she could push herself against the wall. Her hopes wouldn't be able to catch her before she would fall into the sea.

Talon had stepped closer to her when he had seen her approaching the ledge of the deck. _God dammit why can't this girl start thinking before doing anything stupid? _Talon grunted as he reached out for her, wrapping an arm against her waist. Effectively dropping one bag and it's content rolled into the water.

"Do you plan for a late night dip? It isn't smart to do so." He whispered into her ears. He received no answer and sighed. "Are you going to stay here so I can retrieve our goods now?" He felt a nod and slowly let go.

"Do... Do you think that this is a prank?" Quinn continued to face the sea as he turned around to began to pick up the cans.

"Is Miss Fortune one to pull a trickery?" He asked back. So he may have known that that wasn't the best answer, but he still let it out. "Come on Quinn, think about it!" _Think!_

Before she could answer, Valor's cries could be heard. He was flying from the sea towards his human companion. She stuck out her arm and when he landed she petted him. From his head to his tail and sometimes going against the feathers on his cheek. She could tell that he was exhausted and perhaps he knows something useful.

"He's tired. We are too, we should find an inn for now." Talon had finished repacking the shit they bought for no reason and turned to face her. He narrowed his eyes at his observation. "Why are you worried?" A moment of silence.

"The last time... she left... Caleb... d-" She shook her head. "Caleb died when she left. I-" Choke." I don't want anyone else to..." _Die_, he finished.

He walked towards the Demacian scout and made it so she could only see him with his hood covering his face. He had left the four bags on the ground- there was no way he would attempt to carry all three and would leave the empty to fly away. He isn't a gentleman. Talon cleared his throat awkwardly, he knew that after what he was about to do, no one would ever let him live it down. Lifting his arm up and dropping in on her head with a thump, he made a promise.

"No one is going to die- not even this little hawk of yours. I won't let it happen." He let out and boy did he regret it. It's so strange, an assassin just promised his enemy that there would be no death for her to mourn. He could laugh- if he found it humorous- oh wait. He did, but held his laugh in. Talon knows that Quinn would not have appreciated his laughter and would rather stay on her good list. The assassin was serious about his promise though- well only to her, because an assassin must kill to be one.

"... She ... left... again... I have to find her. She can't do this mission on her own!" Quinn nudged Valor. "She can leave me, but I wont leave her." She lowered her voice and lifted on hand to pet him. "Can you follow Sarah's ship?" She was about to pet him one more time before sending him off flying for the ship, but Talon had grabbed both of her wrists.

"He's tired. We can look for them tomorrow." _When it's too late._ "Can you find Sheriff Caitlyn's, Jayce's, or Ezreal's house? Inns aren't going to be open for anyone at this time." He directed it towards the bird. There was a reason why he didn't want to crash over at Vi's place, even if he is unable to pinpoint the reason, his is not willing to find out.

Valor snapped back the assassin's hands, the eagle was slightly, _slightly_, pissed at the man for calling him a hawk and for touching Quinn with his bloodied hands. But he flew off towards the city and not towards the sea. Talon felt triumph over Quinn and her blinded request.

* * *

She stood in her little and dark lab-lair. The lights were dimmed and it was quiet enough to hear the rats run about. On the counters, in front of her, that wrapped the walls contained many research materials- none that was useful to her current experiment. The only item that mattered was the pendant in the sorceress' hands. It was a bit smaller than her palm and was heavier than she thought. The bright red scale was burning as if it was alive. The dragon who gave the corpse this pendant must have built some kind of determination to rip off one of his scales. Only a forcibly removed scale would retain it's livelihood. The sorceress turned around to face the corpse.

The dead body reeked of a dragon's sorrow as she rest in peace. There was not a single proof that she was dead other than her still heart. She somehow retained her youth and flesh. The long, silky and bleached hair was sprayed across the table around her unblemished face. The dark red robe was a contrast to her pale skin- if the paleness was from her death, the sorceress couldn't tell. She wondered where one would find such a specimen in perfect conditions. Putting her questions aside, she approached the body. The sorceress took the pendant and placed it in the dead's hand that was at her side. With one hand she lightly tapped the body's forehead and with the other, placed a palm on the stomach.

_Born from the Dark,_

_Rose to Light,_

_Death had made it's mark._

_And this is a rite._

_Rise from your sleep,_

_ the heart will beat,_

_This is a reap,_

_and it will repeat._

The sorceress chanted and repeated the passage stronger with each line. She ignored the green presences beside her, lighting the room. The tiny specks filled the room, dancing to her chant, seemingly coming together.

_Human souls so err,_

_Yet vigorous with might,_

_Stay as you once were,_

_There will be no affright._

She quietly repeated the last passage and stepped back. The sorceress watched the green specks join together to form an orb that hovered over the body. It thinned out to the length of the body before shaping itself according to the body. The green humanoid thing melted into the vessel. A slow minute passed by, and the sorceress watched the lady move her eyes. She fluttered her eyelids open. Ah, she had beautiful blue eyes.

"My daughter... Is she... safe?"

"I would not know, but I do have a feeling that she would be." The sorceress fibbed.

"Then... is she with her father?" The newly-revived lady glanced at her surroundings.

"...Perhaps..." The sorceress helped the lady sit up, using a hand to support her back. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

The sorceress was quite joyed that her experiment had succeeded. She remembered how many attempts it took to finalize the spell. This was the start of her redemption and the world will rejoice. This is the start when she can finally breath and be happy. She could feel a smile grow inwardly.

"... I believe that it is Shaunya." The revived lady scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes after thinking.

"Well, that is still quite a beautiful name. You may address me as Doctor." The sorceress replied. She wasn't inclined to have her name yet, after all this is only the first of her trials.

"Oh... I see. Then Doctor... where are we? This is not my... home... How long have I've been..." _Been what? Asleep?_ "...Asleep?"

"Indeed this is not your home, it is mine. This is just my... workplace. But I'm afraid I do not know of your home for I wasn't the one who found you or brought you to me. You may have to ask my acquaintance later, that is, if he is still here. And for how long you were asleep, I do not know. You have been dead until a few minutes ago." The sorceress paused. "I'm sorry that I cannot answer your questions to your satisfaction, but until you find them, you may stay at my home." She added.

"I cannot do that, I do not want to be a burden." _She have been dead. Dead._

"Nonsense, if you want, there are plenty of chores that my... servants cannot seem to do right."

"Then, if I may, I shall take upon that offer until I feel... well enough to find my family."

"Alright. Well, my... servant here..." The sorceress looked at the door to find a mindless corpse standing upright without support. "Yes, over there. He's name is... I'm sure he'll tell you his name later. He'll guide you to a guest room... I think."

She had no idea why she tried to assign the useless failure to guide the successful one to a guest room, but in all honestly, she didn't even care what Shaunya wanted to do or what would happen to her. The sorceress just wanted to use her spell again and again.

"I see. Well, thank you and thank you again for keeping my necklace safe." Shaunya slowly approached the corpse and ignored it's groans as it lead her somewhere.

The sorceress turned off the lights in her lab before walking towards the kitchen for a cup of tea. She lived only with her mindless failures who did nothing but follow her commands clumsily. Shuanya, might be able to fix that. The sorceress noticed that her acquaintance was still sitting in her kitchen with a full cup still in his hands.

"Mr. Mori. I have to thank you for the corpse, it was wonderful. I must ask, though, do you have any more corpse in such conditions?"

"I do not. However, I do have some other interesting corpse I am willing to bring." He answered.

"Such as?"

"Dragons."

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so I forgot the disclaimers. Um. Yeah. And the passages were pretty bad, but I got nothing else.


	12. Square Two

Just as she was to answer the gravedigger, she sighed. The sorceress can feel his presences anywhere near her and she was tired of him. He was attracted to her like moths to light. His laugh resounded in her kitchen and a few cupboards opened only to have some clay mugs fall and shatter.

"Shaco." She addressed.

"Shoca, Shoca, Shoca, why must we be so serious? Can't you find some fun in jokes?" He laughed.

"My name isn't Shoca and this is your fault!" She bit.

"Can't take a joke?" He appeared, standing on the counter, balancing on one foot and juggling five knives from her drawers. He caught one and proceed to throw it at her.

Of course, being the joker he was, he threw it slightly above her head. He cackled and threw another, this time grazing her cheek. It healed back instantly. Shaco always found amusement in watching her heal up. The bloody trails on the flawless skin gave no evidence of wound was interesting, but what was more amusing what that he could hurt her forever without worrying that his toy can't handle the pain.

The next blade he threw embedded it into her stomach. Looking down at her bloody hands that unconsciously went to stop the blood, she stepped back from the force. She looked up again to once where Shaco stood, he wasn't there anymore.

"Look... Behind you!" He dropped a dagger into her back. She fell forward.

"The last breath is the sweetest." Yorick concluded thinking that she would die and stood up from his seat.

They waited for five minutes, counting the seconds to her death. However instead of the blood pooling out, it stopped increasing and her breath steadied. She supported her body with her two red hands and stood up, perfectly fine. Yorick watched with his mouth agape. What an _appalling_ being he had just witnessed, every being has it's rights to death. Yet the one who stood in front of him defied it. Just what has he been giving her the chance for?

"Defier of death, what have you been doing to those of the dead?!" He held onto his shovel, gripping it almost until it could bend.

"Doing what you can not do. I am giving them peace." She answered with new found anger. She just wanted the damn bodies. "Now," She took a breath, "When will the corpses arrive?"

"Never. I will not let you do such disgusting things to the dead, they belong to the afterworld and the earth." He readied his shovel. "And you belong with them." _Everything has an expiration date. _

"I can not return to the earth, I shall not-" She was cut off by a charging ghoul. She half-stepped back. "Are your ghouls not defiers?" The sorceress just wanted the goddamned dragons, why must the demon clown make it so hard for her.

"They belonged to no will. Their souls have long passed." He explained.

"Does not matter. I will not rest until I am finished my duty! I am like you, I can not rest to I find my redemption. I cannot let go- not until I'm finished everything I start."

"Now that's great and all, but this is getting a little bit boring, don't you think? Why don't we give a little blood for the show? It'll be chaotic and fun!" Shaco interrupted and grinned. He didn't like long boring talks, who cares? Because it's certain that this functional homicidal jester doesn't.

The Sorceress glared at the jester, it was all his fault. If he hadn't showed up, she wouldn't have this trouble. It was the same when she revived Shaunya, he was there- hidden but somewhere near her. He was practically a parasite. Perhaps Shaco would soon get bored of her.

"Begone!" She turned her head and locked onto the jester. Her eyes flashed cyan and Shaco disappeared with a falling spark. "Oh, how easy was that?" Her voice curled into a higher crazed tone. "I should have done that in the first place!" She cackled. The Sorceress cleared her throat. "Now, Mr. Moresss death is good and all, but can't you tell that I can't... can't..." She paused.

Yorick have never witness something so maddening. He couldn't pinpoint her nature at all. If she was as mad as Shaco or all calm as he was, he wouldn't know. Yorick observed the woman in front of him.

"Poor dead thing- or whatever you are. If you were like _him_, I would be sooo much calmer. But whatever. I still want the dragons. But you're as soothing as the decease. So calming. I think I could sleep in it. But I got things to do- like you!" She twirled. "So when will they arrive? Hmmm?- Oh, you do _do_ delivery right? Just like always! I rather not step out of my liar- for safety reasons."

"... The dragons... will not be delivered."

"What do you mean not delivered?! Didn't I just say it has to be?!" She dropped out. "That's mean of you. Shouldn't you be nice to a laaaadyyy?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"No-" His mouth was still open and nothing was coming out. There was a grip on him and he couldn't defy it. His jaw closed up and opened again. His mind separated from his body. "Yes. That is manners. Well, Sorceress, I shall have your corpses very soon. That is a promise."

"Oh yesss, that would be wonderful. After all, a promise is a promise. Youbetterkeepit." She quickly finished.

He found his body moving on it's own and out the door into his boat as she waved goodbye.

* * *

Quinn was trying to not shiver. She was upset- anyone could point that out, but she was trying to hide it. She didn't feel any tears threatening and she was safe from throwing a verbal tantrum, but she couldn't stop the bad, hallow feeling in her guts. It was sinking miles by the second and she doubt that anything could catch it. She couldn't get rid of the feeling. However the scout doesn't think that feelings means weakness- in fact it means you got good gut intuition and that it would probably save you, eventually. She knows that everyone was watching her carefully. Sitting on the blue couch of Caitlyn's apartment, Quinn assessed the chances of anyone dying soon. It has to be soon- or in the near future. She knows this because just before Caleb and herself left, to get Sarah a goodbye present, she had the same feeling as she is having now. Quinn wanted to believe in Sarah's strength, but her worrying was much stronger. Valor, perched on her lap, snuggled in an attempt to ease her worries, because nothing _bad _is going to happen.

On the way to Caitlyn's apartment and still now, Quinn ran through every thought of why and how Sarah would leave everyone here. Perhaps it wasn't everyone and just her. Though, Harmony would have stopped her, right? Quinn was sure the summoner would have tried or done so. But that would mean that Sarah had backed out and_ left _on her own. Which means that everyone was scattered in Piltover with no way to communicate and reach Yordle Land. However, Sarah wasn't one to quit without trying until succeeding, then that would mean they had all left the two. Yet Caitlyn is still here, so does that mean the rest of Piltover's forces are still at home, resting while Sarah is out at sea? Quinn cursed aloud, frustrated and scaring everyone in the room, before returning to fry her brain with why. _Again_.

Caitlyn was a bit unhappy at first with the rude awakening, but then things got a bit too serious. She tapped the assassin to directed him just into the hallway, leaving the door slightly open. She leaned against the opposite wall and crossed her arms. The sheriff was looking for answers, waiting for the assassin to speak. She pursed her lips into a frown and attempted to look really pissed so Talon would finally speak. But he looked pretty stoic as ever. She let out a harsh sigh.

"Be a dear and explain what is going on." She commanded. Though Talon wasn't one to follow orders unless he absolutely respected the issuer or he had a hidden agenda, he complied stoically.

"Miss Fortune wanted us to restock the supplies- _in the middle of the night_." Which Quinn didn't find weird or suspicious at all, "When we returned, the ship was missing." There was a bit of malice to both Quinn and Caitlyn, but he honestly tried to hide it too.

"She wouldn't move the ship to another spot would she?" Caitlyn hoped.

"No, she would have left a notice." He reasoned.

"I suppose so... She left huh. Well do you know who else she left?"

"Presumably everyone else too."

_Well what was next?_ Most likely Vi punching her door down demanding why they weren't at the port with the ship and everyone else too. Caitlyn was definitely going to need a drink or something, but really, _anything_ to help her think.

"Well, there isn't much to do, but to sleep now. I have one guest room and it's down the hall. You better give the bed to her and you can sleep on the couch." Caitlyn accused and left for her own room.

Talon had silently lead Quinn into the guest room. The scout sat on the bed. It was large enough for two- if they squashed together. Valor was resting on the wooden desk acting like he was minding his own business, but he was really waiting for the right moment to jump onto the bed's foot board to sleep. Talon knew he had to do something, something to help take a load off her chest, but he wont lie to her. Saying things like 'It'll be okay' or anything of the likes didn't have a place in his vocabulary. Needless to say, everyone knows that he is a bad man of comfort. So he settled with just sitting beside her, dropping his cape onto the floor and taking her helmet off. They accepted for the less heavy silence and eventually fell asleep.

Dawn.

Sunrise is usually when most champions wake- given some may wake up earlier or later. However, today was a day the pair wouldn't wake up at their usual time. Instead the sun was up higher and the sky was painted light blue. Caitlyn had just risen a bit earlier and walked towards the living room, dressed and cleaned. She was not surprised but irritated that she didn't find Talon on the couch like she instructed. She approached the guest room quietly. The sheriff towered the sleeping figures and rose her hand. Just as it came closer to his face, she wasn't fast enough to react to the hand that reached her wrist and flipped her onto the ground. Quinn woke up with a jump, scaring Valor into flight. Talon's grip was hard and it was sure to leave a bruise. After he registered that it was Caitlyn's wrist he was hurting, his grip slacked.

"Talk about some guard, but weren't you suppose to be on the couch, _in the living room_?" Caitlyn nursed her bruising welt.

"Things came up." Was his curt reply.

"Right. Anyways, get ready- bathroom is in front of your room. I'm going to head out and buy us some breakfast. Please keep things PG rated while I'm gone." Caitlyn was halfway out the room when he gave a grunt as a reply.

They watched her and listened to her footsteps leaving the apartment before they moved. He picked up his cape and went into the bathroom to do his things. Quinn felt no energy to move, but she can hear everyone nagging her to do something in her head. After a few moments, she stood up in front of the mirror and tried taming her bedhead before giving up and putting on her helmet. She studied her face in the mirror. She could tell that she was beyond exhausted but she doesn't have the time to rest. Quinn sighed, she better move before Talon would think she had died- which was often. The two met in the living room, he was patiently waiting on the couch he was suppose to sleep on. She sat right beside him, their sides grazing one another.

"Tired?" He started, staring at the picture ridden wall.

"Yeah." She replied.

He inwardly sighed and eyeballed the ignorant bird off to the side. It's Valor's job to cheer her up, not his. But then again, it's been a while since he have been irritating. He felt a smirk grow.

"Sarah shouldn't have left, chances are is that she can't possibly survive out there alone. She might as well be good as gone- _or dead_." He faked, of course he knew there was no chance of her dying, "She's so cocky, or rather, what's the word? Arrogant?"

"No! Sarah isn't weak! Don't talk about her like that!" Quinn jumped, this time Valor barely batted an eye at them. "You don't know anything! You don't know her strengths and skills! She's really good at first aid and parkour. She's smart and knows what moves to make in seconds! She's a bounty hunter for a reason!"

"How would you know, you haven't visited her in years." He crossed his arms with a huff. "You're just a brat who thinks the world revolves around you."

"At least I care! You probably don't even want to be here." She retorted.

"You're right. I don't. But I'm here because of someone." He hinted.

"What? You? For your entertainment?"

"Ha? No. Quinn, use your head!" He narrowed his brows. "Don't be foolish."

"You're calling me foolish?! Well you're just insolent and arrogant!"

"Ha, that's rich coming from a kid like you. There must be a reason why Caleb got killed. I can't believe he died for such a moronic brat. And here I thought he was smarter than that. Oh is your precious big sister going to do the same? Wow, they must be pretty stu-" He was silenced with a stinging slap.

"Don't call them that! You can't insult them when you don't know anything!"

"Are you kidding me? I was orphaned at the age of five, for damn's sake. I saw my parents get killed in front of my eyes. I wasn't given the luxury of dreams, I had to _steal_ to survive. But princess here just shed tears and dreams for fantasy."

"Yo-"

"Don't give me the crap about finding a fucking orphanage. There's nothing giving about Noxus, people are either greedy or poor as dirt. I can't see why you wouldn't complain when your received your soup a bit too hot. Princess here must have everything perfect to whatever conditions she likes- even if it means caging people."

From the current situation, one wouldn't be able to tell that they had- _have_ a thing for each other. But he hoped that from all the anger that was building, something from her will spill out and make things better, so she can continue to shine brightly.

"Not trying to sound rude here, but you're just a sheltered princess. Even Miss Fortune knows better than to think so optimistic all the time."

"I am not optimistic!"

"Oh so you never thought Valor to be a gift from your brother?"

"No!"

"Fool, you should stop lying to yourself. It'll get people killed, perhaps it will be what finally kills Miss Fortune." This time Quinn grabbed his collar and readied to punch him. "Punching me wont change the future." He watched her clenched her teeth and muttered curses.

"Then what do you suppose I do _Noxian_?" She sat on him, now grabbing his collar with two hands and growling at him with anger.

"Do what all ignorant _Demacians_ do." That seemed to froze her and she blankly let go of his cape. _Thank god she did, it was beginning to choke him_. She threw her arms around his neck. He was smart, and he practically told her to follow Sarah and to save her. Because that's what all Demacians do, charge with vigour and save the damsels.

"...Thank you and, I'm sorry." She muttered quietly. She knew it would never be enough to apologize and to take back what she said to him, but it was something. No one moved, even Valor held his breath in. After a few moments of silence, Talon finally returned the hug.

"Better?"

"Yeah." She mumbled. Valor let out his breath.

They stayed in comfortable silence, even Valor was somewhat content with the results- the process, however, not so much. But he has time to work on that later. They listened to the clock ticking and unfortunately Caitlyn's intuition was right.

"Cait, why is there no one there?!" Vi had busted through the doors to find the two hugging.

"Wh- Vi!" Quinn jumped off, much to a certain person's dismay. The enforcer looked around for her partner and when she couldn't find Caitlyn, she reached for the Demacian's neck.

Talon had reacted faster and pushed the girl away. Now he was in Vi's hands and god, was he actually choking now.

"You better tell me what you did to her before my fists finds your face!" She threatened.

"V-Vi!" Quinn started.

"Shut up! Who asked you to talk?! I'm the one asking him! Where's Cait?!" Vi kept on growling.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was finally finished with getting breakfast and coincidentally found Jayce and Ezreal waiting at the lobby of her apartment, the younger was looking quite impatient..

"Boys! How was your night?" She greeted.

"Been better. So wher-" The blond commented.

"Well," She completely ignored him, "I have breakfast, let's go eat." She nudged her boxes filled with fresh bake bread.

"Let's eat, I'm famished." Jayce agreed, pushing the youngest along. Just as they were moving to the elevator, the janitor stopped the trio.

"Ah, Sheriff Caitlyn, Officer Vi was marching up for your place quite hastily. Have a good day." He warned before leaving to clean a corner.

Caitlyn had about two thoughts running through her head. The first, her _poor_ door and the second was the duo she left in there. She knew it was a bad idea to leave them alone.

"Come on, let's hurry." They now rushed for her apartment. _She couldn't have picked a lower floor than the sixteenth_.

"What the heck." The blond commented at the torn down door.

"That's Vi alright." Jayce concluded. Caitlyn couldn't help but sigh. She gave her the keys for a reason, doors were expensive to fix. They went in and found Vi still choking a bit blue assassin.

"Vi, what are you doing?" Caitlyn calmly asked as she clenched the boxes. _Breath, in, and out._

"Cupcake! You're alive! I thought they killed you or something." Vi simultaneously dropped the assassin and patted the sheriff hard on the back. Caitlyn coughed.

"And why would they?"

"Well, you weren't here and all-"

"Speaking of which. Why are you here?" Caitlyn placed the boxes on the coffee table and brushed off the dirt on the couch. She took a seat.

"Because no one showed up at the port?! And there was no ship!? Wanna explain what's going on!?"

"Please." Ezreal added.

"Why were you on time to meet at the port?"

"Hun, I was early to catch the best seat on the ship." Vi rested her gauntlets on her hips.

"Why aren't you on time for work then? Why aren't you late like every single day for work?!" Caitlyn needs a cup of tea, _like right now._

"Cupcake, I choose to be late." She laughed and deadpanned like it was the most obvious answer on Earth. "Besides, I'm not always late to work."

"Only for a day a week."

"Naw, I'm at the gym an hour early." Vi gave a thumbs up. "So when are you going to explain why we aren't on a moving ship to the lands of furries?"

"Well, Miss Fortune has... made a choice to leave us here and proceeded on her own." Caitlyn opened a box. "We will have to find the rest after breakfast."

* * *

Author's Note: Yea. Trying. And a bit sad because one of my other stories got deleted on my phone! Wah. Thank you everyone for the support and yeah, just fixed up a minor mistake...


End file.
